Uma carta misteriosa
by klapaucius
Summary: O Director Dumbledore recebe uma carta misteriosa, enviada do futuro e que pode dar a conhecer o mesmo a eles através de um livro chamado " Harry Potter e as relíquias da morte ". Será que eles quererão mesmo descobrir o que o futuro lhes reserva?
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo:** O Director Dumbledore recebe uma carta misteriosa, enviada do futuro e que pode dar a conhecer o mesmo a eles através de um livro chamado " Harry Potter e as relíquias da morte ". Será que eles quererão mesmo descobrir o que o futuro lhes reserva?

**Disclaimer:** Todas as personagens desta fic, bem como todo o texto a negrito pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

**Uma carta do Futuro**

O casal Potter, o casal Weasley, o casal Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, a professora McGonagall, Hagrid e Alastor Moody encontravam-se todos no gabinete de Dumbludore, pois este os chamou com urgência.

- Professor, mas afinal chamou-nos aqui para quê? – disse Sirius já impaciente, afinal Dumbludore chamou-os, mas ainda não tinha dito nada.

- Bem caro Sirius, estou apenas a espera que cheguem as últimas três pessoas que eu convoquei. – Respondeu Dumbludore alisando a sua barba.

- Quem será que falta? – Perguntou Arthur muito curioso com o porquê de Dumbludore ter os chamado assim tão de repente.

- Um deles deve de ser o Rabicho, pois já estão cá todos os outros Marotos – Conclui James.

De repente a porta abre-se e por ela entra Severus Snape e o casal Malfoy, o que faz todos se virarem estupefactos para o Director.

- Agora que já cá estão todos podemos finalmente começar. – Disse Dumblodore dando a volta à sua secretária com uma carta na mão.

- Espere aí professor, como todos estamos aqui? Não está aqui o rabicho e ainda por cima estão três Comensais da Morte. Não entendo nada - disse um Sirius muito confuso.

- Veja senhor Black, o senhor Pettigrew não está aqui porque não foi convocado e o senhor Snape e o senhor e senhora Malfoy estão aqui porque eu os convoquei, mas poderei esplicar melhor depois de ler esta casta – explicou Dumbludore calmamente.

- Que carta é essa Albus? – Pronuncia-se a professora McGonagall pela primeira vez.

- Veja bem cara Minerva, esta manhã recebi esta carta, mas isso é algo usual, se esta carta não fosse datada de mais de aproximadamente 50 anos do futuro. – Disse o director.

- O que? – gritara os marotos, juntamente com Arthur e Frank.

- Isso mesmo eu mesmo o comprovei, mas agora vou vos ler a carta para perceberem um pouco mais. – Finalisou Dumbludore.

_Antes de tudo gostaria de dar os meus cumprimentos a todos._

_Sei que tudo isto lhes pode parecer muito estranho, mas tenho a certeza que o professor Dumbludore já comprovou a veracidade desta carta. Tenho a lhe dizer que estou a escrever esta carta de aproximadamente 50 anos no futuro. O futuro onde vivo é um futuro pacífico comparado com o vosso, embora este futuro tenha sido construído com muitos sacrifícios, nomeadamente alguns dos que a estão a ler. Eu pedi ao professor Dumbludore para convocar James e Lilly Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur e Molly Weasley, Alice e Frank Longbotton, Alastor Moody, a professora McGonagall, Hagrid, Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy e por último, mas não menos importante Severus Snape._

_Antes de tudo quero lhes dizer que no tempo onde vivo o mago das trevas, conhecido por aquele que não deve de ser nomeado, por Lord Voldemort, ou por seu nome original, Tom Ridlle já não existe. Para lhes ser sincero ele foi destruído muito antes de eu nascer. O motivo pelo qual lhes escrevo esta carta é para vos informar sobre o futuro, e para que tal vez o mudem. Sei o que podem estar a pensar, quer dizer, se já não existe o mago obscuro, então porquê mudar o futuro, mas como eu disse anteriormente, este futuro foi feito com sacrifícios muito cruéis. Só oito de vocês estarão vivos quando a guerra acabar, e todos esses oito sofreram perdas avassaladoras._

_Antes de Lord Voldemort ter sido derrotado ouve um período de paz de aproximadamente 11 anos, no qual o responsável foi a mesma pessoa que o destruiu._

_Agora pediria-vos que fossem até à sala dos requerimentos, para vos dizer como vai proceder. _

_A.S.P_

Quando o director acabou de ler a carta todos estavam com espressões ilegíveis e estupefactas, devido a tantas perguntas.

Depois de um tempo todos se foram recompondo e silenciosamente seguiram Dumbludore até à sala dos requerimentos. Todos ainda estavam muito surpresos para falar. Quando Dumblodore abriu a porta revelou-se uma sala com vários assentos e uma mesa no meio com uma carta por cima de um livro. Dumblodore dirigiu-se à carta e abriu-a, lendo-a logo de seguida para todos.

_Agora que todos aqui estão eu vou-vos explicar como procederam as coisas. Esse livro em cima da mesa é um livro, escrito no ponto de vista de quem derrotou o senhor das trevas, e retrata os últimos esforços que ele fez para derrotar o Lord Valdemort._

_Toda a informação contida na carta não pode sair desta sala, pois em mãos erradas poderia mudar o futuro, mas para pior. Nessa sala ninguém conseguirá fazer magia, isso devido a alguns factos que aparecem no livro poderão vos levar a conclusões precipitadas, portanto lhes peço que mantenham a mente aberta. O tempo não passará nessa sala e a sala poderá dar-vos tudo o que necessitarem, menos, é claro, comida._

_Apareceram alguns factos no livro que provavelmente não entenderão, então quando isso acontecer aparecerá uma nota para vos esclarecer. As letras vão aparecer no livro conformo lêam, para evitar que vejam o final._

_Tenho a certeza que tomarão a decisão certa _

_Sem mais nada a acrescentar,_

_A.S.P._

Quando Dumbludore finalizou a leitura o silencio continuou, pois todos estavam a assimilar tudo o que ouviram. Ninguém sabia ao certo como se sentir e o que dizer. No final o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio foi Dumbludore.

- Então, todos concordam em ler o livro?

Depois de um tempo todos afirmaram e Dumbludore foi até ao livro, mas alargou imenso os olhos com o que viu lá escrito, em seguida se virou para o casal Potter e lhes sorriu, o que fez com que se assustassem.

- Então o livro chama-se, " Harry Potter e as relíquias da morte ".

Ao ouvir isso Lilly abraçou James mais forte e ao redor deles todos os olhavam, embora mais uma vez ninguém saberia o que sentir, ou até mesmo dizer para consolar o casal Potter.

Espero que tenham gostado, o motivo que me levou a escrever esta fic é que eu amo o livro " Harry Potter e as relíquias da morte " e cada vez que o leio eu ponho-me a imaginar o que pensariam os seus pais se soubessem de tudo o que ele passou. Sei que existem várias outras fics assim, mas nenhuma está acabada, então eu decidi eu mesma postar a minha. Tenho ideias de postar um capitulo por semana, embora isso também dependa da vontade que tenha de escrever.

Se ouver algo que eu possa melhorar basta me dizerem!

bjs


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 01 - A ASCENSÃO DO LORDE DAS TREVAS**

- Bem, vou começar a ler, o primeiro capitulo, depois vamos mudando pela ordem dos ponteiros do relógio – informou Dumbludore depois de reparar que ninguém iria falar mais – então o capítulo chama-se "**a ascensão do lorde das trevas**" – com isto o director fez todos tremerem, especialmente o casal Potter ao pensar no seu filho envolvido com alguém tão horrível como Voldemort.

**Os dois homens apareceram do nada, separados por apenas alguns metros na estreita rua iluminada pela lua. Por um momento eles ficaram parados, com as varinhas apontadas para seus peitos, então, ao se reconhecerem, guardaram suas varinhas debaixo de suas capas e começaram a andar apressadamente na mesma direção.**

**- "Novidades?" Perguntou o mais alto dos dois.**

**- "As melhores." Respondeu Severo Snape.**

Ao ouvirem isto ouve um suspiro colectivo, o qual foi interrompido por Sirius

-Comensais da morte – ao ouvir isto todas as miradas, escluindo as do casal Malfoy e as de Dubludore se viraram para Snape com umolhar de acusação.

**A rua era cercada à esquerda por pequenas amoreiras, e à direita por uma fileira de altos arbustos cuidadosamente podados. As longas capas dos homens balançavam ao redor de seus tornozelos enquanto caminhavam.**

**- "Já pode ser demasiado tarde," disse Yaxley, suas feições arredondadas ficando fora de vista a medida que galhos desgarrados de suas árvores bloqueavam a luz do luar. "Foi um pouco mais complicado do que eu imaginava. Mas eu acho que ele ficará satisfeito.**

**Você está confiante de que a sua recepção será boa?"**

**Snape concordou afirmativamente mas não se aprofundou no assunto. **

Todos se interrogaram o que Snape terá feito para que a sua recepção pudesse não ser boa, pois ele actualmente era um dos comensais de maior confiança de Voldemort.

**Eles viraram à direita, em uma larga garagem que dava acesso à rua. A alta fileira de arbustos continuava à distância, além dos impressionantes portões de ferro trabalhados que barravam o caminho dos homens. Em silêncio, ambos levantaram seus braços esquerdos numa espécie de cumprimento e atravessaram os portões, como se este fosse feito de**

**fumaça.**

Com esta descrição o casal Malfoy prendeu a respiração, pois era exactamente a descrição de sua casa.

**As amoreiras abafavam os sons dos passos dos homens. Ouviu-se um farfalhar à direita. Yaxley sacou sua varinha e apontou-a por cima da cabeça de seu companheiro,mas a fonte sonora provou-se ser apenas um pavão albino varrendo majestosamente de uma ponta a outra do topo do arbusto.**

**- "Ele sempre fez bem a si mesmo, Lúcio, Pavões." **

Esta exclamação ganhou risos colectivos e um grunhido por parte de Lucio.

**Yaxley guardou de volta sua varinhadebaixo de sua capa com um grunhido.**

**Um belo casarão se destacava na escuridão ao final do caminho estreito, com luzes piscando nas janelas brilhantes do térreo. Em algum lugar no jardim escuro, atrás dos arbustos, uma fonte soava curta e grave abaixo de seus pés, enquanto Snape e Yaxley se apressavam em direção à porta da frente, que se abriu para dentro com a aproximação deles, embora não houvesse ninguém visível capaz de abri-la.**

**O hall de entrada era grande, pouco iluminado, e suntuosamente decorado, com um magnífico carpete cobrindo a maior parte do chão de pedra. Os olhos dos retratos nas paredes seguiram Snape e Yaxley assim que eles passaram. Os dois homens pararam em uma pesada porta de madeira que levava à próxima sala, hesitaram pelo tempo de um**

**pulsar de seus corações, até que Snape girou a maçaneta de bronze.**

**A sala de estar estava cheia de pessoas em silêncio, sentadas em uma grande e ornamentada mesa. Os móveis costumeiros da sala foram empurrados bruscamente em direção às paredes. A iluminação vinha de uma fogueira estalante acesa em uma bela lareira de mármore cercada de um espelho banhado a ouro. Snape e Yaxley se demoraram por um momento na entrada. À medida que seus olhos se acostumaram à**

**falta de luz, eles tomaram consciência do detalhe mais estranho da cena: uma figura humana aparentemente inconsciente, estava pendurada de cabeça para baixo acima da mesa, girando vagarosamente como se estivesse suspensa por uma corda invisível, refletida no espelho e na superfície polida da mesa abaixo. **

Quase toda a gente na sala de Recrimentos se arrepiou com esta descrição e temeu pela pobre pessoa.

**Nenhuma das pessoas próximas a essa situação singular estavam olhando para ela, exceto por um jovem pálido**

**sentado praticamente abaixo dela. Ele parecia incapaz de evitar de olhar para cima de minuto em minuto.**

Narcisa Malfoy ficou temerosa, pois algo lhe dizia que esse jovem era seu filho Draco, e com isso mandou um olhar extremamente assustadoa para seu marido, como se estivesse dizendo que a culpa era dele.

**- "Yaxley, Snape," falou uma voz aguda e clara da cabeceira da mesa, "Vocês estão muito, quase atrasados."**

**O interlocutor estava sentado diretamente à frente da lareira, de maneira que era difícil, a princípio, aos recém chegados, distinguir mais que sua silhueta. À medida que chegaram mais perto, no entanto, sua face brilhou através da penumbra, careca, um rosto ofídico, com rasgos estreitos no lugar de narinas e olhos vermelhos e brilhantes cujas**

**pupilas eram verticais. Ele era tão pálido que parecia emitir um brilho perolado.**

-Pela descrição no livro, Voldemort parece estar muito pior do que é actualmente, cada vez tem menos a aparência de um Homem – Todos na sala incluindo os comensais concordaram com Frank Longbottom arrepiando-se só de pensar na descrição dada.

**- "Severus, aqui," disse Voldemort, indicando o assento imediatamente à sua direita,**

Com isto todos os olhares na sala se viraram para Severus, alguns com asco, mas outros com inveja e admiração, pois ele deveria ter feito algo realmente mau para ganhar tamanha "honra".

**"Yaxley-ao lado de Dolohov."**

**Os dois homens tomaram seus lugares definidos. A maioria dos olhares na mesa seguiam Snape, e foi com ele que Voldemort falou primeiramente.**

**- "E então?"**

**- "Meu Lorde, a Ordem da Fênix pretende tirar Harry Potter de seu atual lugar de segurança no Sábado, ao anoitecer."**

-Como podes fazer algo assim Severu? – Disse Lily cheia de raiva avançando em Snape, mas antes que ela tivesse a chance de fazer algo Dumbludore a parou:

- Senhora Potter lembre-se do que vinha escrito na carta, para mantermos a mente aberta, não se esqueça que a vida dá muitas voltas.

Com isto Lily acalmou-se e virou-se para abraçar James, mas não sem antes mandar um olhar de acusação para Snape, que logo depois abaixou a cabeça, pois não podia aguentar um olhar desses da pessoa que amava.

- Eu interrogo-me o que terá acontecido para Você-sabe-quem, estar tão interessado em Harry Potter? – Exclamou Moody falando pela primeira vez e essa frase fez todos pensarem no assunto ficando extremamente curiosos, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupados pelo jovem Potter e seus pais.

**O interesse ao redor da mesa mudou perceptivelmente. Alguns enrijeceram,outros ficaram inquietos, todos olhando para Snape e Voldemort.**

**- "Sábado,... ao anoitecer," repetiu Voldemort. Seus olhos vermelhos fitando os pretos de**

**Snape com tanta intensidade que alguns dos observadores desviaram o olhar,**

**aparentemente receosos que eles mesmos seriam atingidos pela ferocidade do olhar.**

**Snape, no entanto, olhava calmamente no rosto de Voldemort, e após alguns momentos,**

**a boca sem lábios de Voldemort se curvou no que parecia ser um sorriso.**

- Oclumência – sussurrou snape ao qual só Dumbludore ouviu e assentiu.

**- "Bom, muito bom. E essa informação vem de-"**

**- "-da fonte sobre a qual discutimos." disse Snape.**

-Que fonte será essa? – interrogou Lupim olhando para Snape e arrancando olhares curiosos de todos na sala.

- E como queres que eu saiba – respondeu Snape agressivamente, pois ele já estava farto de não saber nada.

**- "Meu Lorde."**

**Yaxley se curvou para frente para olhar para Voldemort e Snape. Todos os rostos**

**se viraram para ele.**

**- "Meu Lorde, eu ouvi outra coisa."**

**Yaxley esperou, mas Voldemort não falou, então ele continuou.**

**- "Dawlish, o Auror, deixou escapara que Potter não vai ser mudado de lugar até o dia 13,**

**a que precede o aniversário de 17 anos dele."**

No fim de Dumbludore ler essa frase Lilly começou a chorar, ela já estava bastante preocupada ao saber que o seu filho ia ter que se enfrentar a Voldemort, mas ela pensava que ele fosse mais velho, mas 17 anos? Ele era só uma criança. James a abraçou mais forte pois o mesmo lhe passava pela cabeça.

-Pergunto-me como? – Disse Moody muito surpreso e isso era algo raro de se ver.

- A que se refere, Alastor? – interrogou Minerva

- Na carta apareceu a dizer que ouve um período de aproximadamente 11 anos causados pela mesma pessoa que destruiu Dumbludore, e o jovem Potter deveria de ser apenas um bebé nessa altura, então como é possível? – esclareceu Moody ainda muito confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo admirado, fazendo todos se sentirem dessa forma, pois não cabia na cabeça de ninguém que um bebé pudesse fazer algo como isso.

**Snape estava sorrindo.**

**- "Minha fonte me disse que há planos de dar um alarme falso; esse deve ser o referido.**

**Não há dúvida que um Feitiço Confumdus foi posto em Dawlish. Não seria a primeira vez,**

**ele é conhecido por ser suscetível a tais artifícios."**

**- "Eu posso lhe assegurar, meu Lorde, que Dawlish parecia estar muito certo do que**

**disse," disse Yaxley.**

- Se ele levou mesmo um feitiço Confumdus, claro que vai parecer confiante – disse Arthur.

**- "Se ele está sob feitiço, obviamente ele vai parecer confiante." disse Snape**

- Vejam o Arthur está pensando da mesma maneira que Snivellus – disse Sirius fazendo os todos se rirem, excluindo Snape que ficou vermelho de raiva, Narcisa que parcia não saber rir e Moody que estava pensando em todas as coisas que poderiam ter feito o bebé Potter vencer Voldmort.

**- "Eu lhe garanto, Yaxley, que o escritório dos Aurores não vai desempenhar papel na**

**proteção de Harry Potter. A Ordem acredita que nós estamos infiltrados no Ministério."**

- Será possível que as coisas já estejam tão ruins assim? – perguntou Minerva

**- "A Ordem supõe uma coisa corretamente então, né?" **

- Parece que sim Minerva, parece que sim – respondeu o director com algum pesar.

**disse um homem baixo e gordo**

**sentado não muito distante de Yaxley, ele deu uma risadinha forçada que ecoou aqui e ali**

**por toda a mesa.**

**Voldemort não riu. Seu olhar havia se detido acima, em direção ao corpo que**

**girava vagarosamente, e ele parecia perdido em pensamentos.**

**- "Meu Lorde," Yaxley continuou, "Dawlish acredita que um esquadrão inteiro de Aurores**

**vai ser usado para transferir o garoto-"**

- Se a ordem pensa que eles estão infiltrados no Ministério, nunca arriscaria nada assim – Moody disse, pois todos os que estavam na ordem eram de grandes competências e não faria nada tão idiota como isso.

**Voldemort levantou uma grande mão branca, e Yaxley parou de uma vez, olhando amargamente à medida que Voldemort se virou para Snape.**

**- "Onde eles vão esconder o garoto em seguida?"**

**- "Na casa de um dos participantes da Ordem" disse Snape. "O lugar, de acordo com a**

**fonte, recebeu toda proteção que a Ordem junto com o Ministério podem dar. Eu acredito**

**que a chance de o pegarmos assim que ele estiver lá é pequena, meu Lorde, a não ser**

**que o Ministério, é claro, tenha sido derrotado antes do próximo sábado, o que talvez nos**

**daria oportunidade de descobrir e desfazer encantamentos suficientes para passar pelos**

**restantes."**

**- "Bom, Yaxley?" Voldemort chamou-o através da mesa, a luz do fogo refulgindo**

**estranhamente em seus olhos vermelhos. "O Ministério será derrotado até o próximo**

**Sábado?"**

**Mais uma vez, todas as cabeças giraram. Yaxley ajeitou seus ombros.**

**- "Meu Lorde, eu tenho boas notícias em relação à isso. Eu consegui - com grande**

**dificuldade, e depois de muito esforço - lançar uma maldição Imperius em Plus**

**Thicknesse."**

-uou, eu conheço Thicknesse, ele é um homem que é bastante competente fazer algo assim deve ter sido realmente difícil – disse James

**Muitos daqueles sentados em volta de Yaxley pareceram impressionados, seu**

**vizinho de cadeira, Dolohov, um homem com uma grande e estranha face, deu um**

**tapinha em suas costas.**

**- "É um começo," disse Voldemort, "Mas Thicknesse é apenas um homem, Scrimgeour**

**deve estar cercado de nossa gente antes que eu aja. Um atentado mau-sucedido à vida**

**do Ministro, pode me retroceder um bom caminho.**

**- "Sim - meu Lorde - isso é verdade - mas você sabe, como Chefe do Departamento de**

**Aplicação das Leis da Magia, Thicknesse tem contato regular não somente com o**

**ministro, bem como todos os chefes de departamento do Ministério. Será fácil, creio eu,**

**agora que nós temos um oficial de ranking tão elevado sob nosso controle, subjugar os**

**outros, e então eles podem todos trabalhar juntos para derrubar Scrimgeour."**

**- "Isso se o nosso amigo Thicknesse não for descoberto antes que ele tenha convertido o**

**resto," disse Voldemort. "Em qualquer ritmo, ainda continua sendo improvável que o**

**Ministério seja meu antes do próximo sábado. Se nós não podemos alcançar o garoto em**

**seu destino, então isso deve ser feito enquanto ele viaja."**

- Ele pretende o matar, James temos de fazer algo, ele é apenas uma criança, nós não podemos deixar… - o seu discurso foi interrupido pelo beijo de James – A única coisa que podemos fazer agora é ler, lembra-te ruivinha que nós sempre podemos mudar o futuro.

- James tem razão Lilly, agora só nos resta mesmo ler, mas lembra-te que ele vai derrotar Voce-sabe-quem, então nada de mau lhe vai acontecer – consola-a Molly Weasley ao que o resto das mulheres da sala _(excluindo Narcisa) _assentem.

**- "Nós estamos em vantagem aqui, meu Lorde." disse Yaxley, que parecia determinado a**

**receber algum tipo de aprovação. "Agora nós temos muitas pessoas posicionadas dentro**

**do Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Se Potter Aparatar ou usar a rede de Floo, nós**

**saberemos imediatamente."**

- Claro que o meu afilhado não fará nada disso seus idiotas ( _nem preciso de dizer que falou isto né?)_

**- "Ele não fará nenhum dos dois," disse Snape. "A Ordem está evitando todo tipo de**

**transporte que seja controlado ou regulado pelo Ministério, eles desconfiam de tudo que**

**tenha a ver com o mesmo."**

- Agora que está a pensar igual ao Severus este tu Sirius – diz Arthur, o que faz novamente todos rirem esxepto por um Sirius emburrado.

**- "Melhor ainda." disse Voldemort. "Ele vai ter que se mover em campo aberto. Mais fácil**

**de pegá-lo, sem dúvidas."**

Lilly estremece só de pensar nisso, mas depois lembra-se do que lhe foi dito à pouco e isso juntamente com os braços de James ao seu redor a acalma.

**Mais uma vez Voldemort fitou o corpo que girava vagarosamente enquanto ele**

**continuou**

**- "Eu mesmo vou atrás do garoto. Já houve muitos erros no que diz respeito a Harry**

**Potter. Alguns deles foram meus próprios. O fato de Potter viver se deve mais a meus**

**erros do que aos seus triunfos."**

- Isto dá a impressão de que eles já se enfrentaram antes, e ao que parece não só uma vez. Para que o jovem Potter ter conseguido sair vivo ele deve ser um bruxo fenomenal – diz Moody cada vez mais impressionado com o jovem Potter – Ele será um grande auror – conclui.

**O grupo em volta da mesa observou Voldemort apreensivamente, cada um deles,**

**através de sua expressão. com medo de serem culpados por Harry Potter continuar**

**existindo. Voldemort, no entanto, parecia estar falando mais consigo mesmo do que para**

**qualquer um deles, ainda atento ao corpo inconsciente acima dele.**

**- "Eu não fui cuidadoso, e também fui frustrado pela sorte e pela chance, esses estraga**

**prazeres de todos menos dos planos mais bem elaborados. Mas eu sei melhor agora, eu**

**entendo coisas que eu não entendia antes, eu devo ser a pessoa que mata Harry Potter, e**

**eu vou ser."**

Com essas palavras tão maldosas todos extremecem.

**Com essas palavras, como que em resposta à elas, um repentino berro ressoou.**

**um terrível grito profundo de miséria e dor. Muitos dos que estavam na mesa olharam**

**para baixo, surpresos pelo som que parecia ter vindo debaixo de seus pés.**

**- "Rabicho?" **

- Oh não ele capturou o Petter. – disse Sirius extremamente preocupado juntamente com o resto dos marotos e Lilly.

**falou Voldemort, sem mudar o seu tom baixo e sóbrio, e sem tirar os olhos**

**do corpo que girava acima, "Eu já não te falei sobre manter o nosso prisioneiro quieto?"**

**- "Sim, m-meu Lorde," **

- O quê? Eu não entenso. Meu senhor? AH, já sei devem lhe ter posto uma maldição Imperius, é tem de ser isso. – resmungavam os marotos, não querendo acreditar que rabicho era um comensal.

- Não sejam idiotas – exclama Lucius

- O que queres dizer com isso? – Diz Sirius querendo partir para cima de Snape, mas sendo empediso por Lupim.

- Vamos todos ter calma, senão serei obrigado aparar a leitura. – com isso Dumblodore fez todos se sentarem muito quientinhos olhando para ele, lhe permitindo a seguir com a leitura.

**engasgou um pequeno homem na metade da mesa, que estava**

**sentado tão profundamente em sua cadeira que a princípio parecia desocupado. Agora**

**ele saltava de sua cadeira e disparava da sala, deixando nada mais atrás dele que um**

**curioso brilho de prata.**

**- "Como eu estava falando" continuou Voldemort, olhando mais uma vez para as tensas**

**faces de seus seguidores. "Eu entendo agora, eu posso precisar, por exemplo, emprestar**

**uma varinha de um de vocês antes que eu vá matar Potter."**

- Porquê ele quer uma varinha, será que ele não tem uma? – interrogou-se Sirius

- SenhorBlack se deixar Albus ler concerteza teremos a resposta – repreendeu Minerva arrancando sorrisos de James, Lupim, Frank e Arthur.

**As faces à sua volta entraram em choque, ele pareceu ter anunciado que queria**

**um braço de um deles emprestado.**

**- "Sem voluntários?" disse Voldemort, "Vamos ver... Lúcio, eu não vejo razão para você**

**ainda ter uma varinha."**

Com esta frase todos ficaram curiosos ao pensar o que Lucius terá feito para chatear Voldemort e isso inclui os Malfoy.

**Lúcio olhou para cima. Sua pele parecia amarela e feita de cera sob a luz do fogo,**

**seus olhos eram profundos e sombrios. **

Com esta descrição Narcisa teve a certeza que algo de mal estava acontecendo com a sua família, pois Lucio era muito vaidoso e jamais teve um aspecto assim,

**Quando ele falou, sua voz estava embargada.**

**- "Meu Lorde?"**

**- "Sua varinha, Lúcio. Eu estou requisitando a sua varinha."**

**- "Eu..."**

**Malfoy olhou de lado para sua esposa. Ela estava parada logo à frente, quase tão**

**pálida quanto ele, seu longo cabelo loiro caído em suas costas, através da mesa os dedos**

**finos de sua esposa fecharam brevemente em seu punho. Ao toque dela, Malfoy pôs a**

**mão em seu robe, sacou uma varinha e a passou para Voldemort, que a segurou em**

**frente à seus olhos vermelhos, examinando-a atentamente.**

**- "Do que ela é feita?"**

**- "Ulmeiro, meu Lorde" sussurou Malfoy.**

**- "E o núcleo?"**

**- "Dragão - coração de dragão."**

**- "Bom." disse Voldemort. Ele sacou sua própria varinha e comparou os comprimentos.**

**Lúcio Malfoy fez um movimento involuntário, por uma fração de segundo, **

Com isto Severus arrepiou-se pois sabia que esse movimento não passaria indiferente ao Lord das Trevas.

**pareceu que ele**

**esperava receber a varinha de Voldemort em troca da sua. O gesto não foi ignorado por**

**Voldemort, cujos olhos apertaram maliciosamente.**

**- "Te dar a minha varinha, Lúcio? Minha varinha?"**

**Alguns dos presentes deram risadinhas.**

**- "Eu dei a você a sua liberdade, Lúcio, isso não é o suficiente para você? **

Essa exclamação deixou todos ainda mais curioso pois não entendiam do que Voldemort estava falando.

**Mas eu tenho**

**notado que você e a sua família parecem menos que felizes. O que há com a minha**

**presença em sua casa que o incomoda, Lúcio?"**

**- "Nada - nada, meu Lorde."**

**- "Tais mentiras Lúcio..."**

**A voz suave parecia continuar a sair como um chiado de cobra, mesmo depois de**

**a boca cruel ter parado de se movimentar. Um ou dois dos bruxos quase não seguraram**

**um tremido assim que o chiado começou a ficar mais alto; alguma coisa pesada pôde ser**

**ouvida deslizando através da mesa, embaixo dela.**

**A cobra imensa emergiu e escalou lentamente a cadeira de Voldemort. Ela se**

**levantou, aparentemente sem fim, e veio a descansar nos ombros de Voldemort. **

**Seu**

**pescoço da espessura da coxa de um homem; seus olhos, com seus orifícios verticais no**

**lugar de pupilas, não piscavam. Voldemort tocando a criatura distraidamente com seus**

**longos dedos, **

- Parece qu Voldemort arranjou uma namorada – disse Sirius rindo

**ainda olhando para Lúcio Malfoy.**

**- "Porquê os Malfoy parecem tão infelizes com seu bando? Não é o meu retorno, minha**

**ascensão ao poder, o que eles sempre proclamaram desejar por tantos anos?"**

**- "Mas é claro meu Lorde," disse Lúcio Malfoy. Sua mão tremia enquanto ele secava o**

**suor de seu lábio superior. "Nós desejávamos isso - nós ainda desejamos."**

**À esquerda de Malfoy, sua mulher fez um estranho gesto de afirmação, seus olhos**

**desviados de Voldemort e da cobra. À sua direita, seu filho, Draco, que esteve olhando o**

**corpo inerte pendurado, olhou rapidamente Voldemort e desviou o olhar em seguida,**

**aterrorizado com o contato visual.**

Aí confirmu-se o temor de Narcissa, pois seu filho estava mesmo ali e ainda por cima sua família parecia já não ter nenhuma influencia junto de Moldemort.

**- "Meu Lorde," disse uma mulher morena na metade da mesa, sua voz modificada pela**

**emoção. "é uma honra tê-lo aqui, na casa de nossa família. Não há honra maior que**

**essa."**

**Ela sentava ao lado de sua irmã, diferente dela na aparência, com seus cabelos**

**negros e olhos de pálpebras pesadas, assim como também era diferente em seu**

**comportamento; enquanto Narcissa estava sentada rígida e impassiva, Bellatrix estava**

**curvada em direção a Voldemort, como se palavras não pudessem demonstrar o seu**

**anseio por contato físico com ele.**

- UH, que nojo, nã sei como ela pode ser de minha família, ela deveria ter vergonha, - Sirius exclamou.

**- "Não há prazer maior," repetiu Voldemort, sua cabeça virou um pouco para um lado**

**enquanto ele analisava Bellatrix. "Isso significa muito, Bellatrix, vindo de você."**

**Seu semblante se encheu de cor, seus olhos lacrimejaram de prazer.**

**- "Meu Lorde sabe que eu falo nada além da verdade!"**

**- "Não há prazer maior...mesmo comparado com o evento feliz que eu fiquei sabendo que**

**aconteceu com a sua família essa semana?"**

**Ela o fitou, seus lábios partidos, evidentemente confusa.**

**- "Eu não sei do que você está falando, meu Lorde."**

**- "Eu estou falando da sua sobrinha, Bellatrix. E sua também, Lúcia e Narcissa. Ela**

**acabou de se casar com o lobisomem, Remus Lupin, vocês devem estar tão orgulhosos."**

Esta nova informação surpreendeu a todos, mas a ninguém mais que a Lupim.

-Tonks, mas ela é só uma criança – exclamou Sirius o que o fez ganhar um olhar temeroso de Lupim – LUPIM- Gritou Sirius – Sabes o que isto significa? – perguntou a um Lupim muito assustado – Vamos ser Família – Voltou a gritar, mas desta vez sorrindo e indo abraçar .

Ao fim de pouco tempo todos começaram a parabenizar um Remus muito envergonhado.

**Houve uma erupção de gargalhadas desrespeitosas ao redor da mesa, muitos se**

**curvaram para a frente para uma troca de olhares contentes, alguns bateram na mesa**

**com seus punhos. A grande cobra, não gostando da bagunça, abriu a sua boca**

**exageradamente e chiou nervosa, mas os Comensais da Morte não prestaram atenção,**

**embriagados de felicidade pela humilhação de Bellatrix e dos Malfoy. O rosto de Bellatrix,**

**recentemente inundado de felicidade, ficou rubro.**

**- "Ela não é nossa sobrinha, meu Lorde." ela gritou em meio à balbúrdia, "Nós - Narcissa**

**e eu - nunca colocamos os olhos em nossa irmã depois que ela se casou com o sangueruim.**

**Aquela peste não tem nada conosco, e nem a besta com a qual ela se casou."**

- Remus não é nenhuma besta – respondeu Lilly ganhando um olhar agradecido de Remus e um orgulhoso de James.

**- "E o que você diz, Draco?" perguntou Voldemort, e apesar de sua voz ser baixa, ela**

**passou claramente por todo o barulho e excitamento, "Você vai ser babá dos filhotinhos?"**

**A hilaridade tomou conta; Draco Malfoy olhou em terror para seu pai, que estava**

**olhando para seu próprio colo, e depois cruzou o olhar com o de sua mãe. Ela balançou**

**sua cabeça imperceptivelmente, então voltou a olhar liturgicamente para a parede oposta.**

**- "Já basta." disse Voldemort, acariciando a cobra raivosa, "Já basta"**

**E as risadas pararam de uma só vez.**

**- "Muitas de nossas mais tradicionais árvores genealógicas se tornam um pouco doentes sem fôlego e implorando.**

**- "Vocês devem podar as suas, não devem, para mantê-las saudáveis? Cortar fora aquelas partes que ameaçam a saúde do resto."**

- Os únicos que ameaçam o resto da saúde são vocês com esses seus pensamentos hipócritas – exclamou Sirius ganhando olhares de aprovação de quase todos na sala e de desaprovação do casal Malfoy.

**- "Sim, meu Lorde." sussurrou Bellatrix e seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas de gratidão**

**novamente. "Na primeira chance!"**

**- "Você a terá" disse Voldemort. "E em sua família, assim como no mundo...nós vamos**

**cortar fora a praga que nos infesta até que somente os sangue-puro restarão..."**

- Ele nem mesmo é um sangue-puro – responde James irritado com discurso tão patético, o que o faz ganhar alguns olhares admirados, pois isso é algo que nem toda a gente sabe.

**Voldemort levantou a varinha de Lúcio Malfoy, apontou ela diretamente para a**

**figura que rodava vagarosamente, suspensa acima da mesa, e deu um pequeno giro. A**

**figura voltou a vida com um grunhido e começou a lutar contra barreiras invisíveis.**

**- "Você reconhece nosso convidado, Severo?" perguntou Voldemort**

**Snape ergueu seus olhos para o rosto virado de cabeça pra baixo. Todos os**

**Comensais da Morte estavam olhando para o prisioneiro agora, como se lhes tivesse sido**

**dada a permissão para demonstrar curiosidade. À medida que girava para encarar a luz**

**do fogo, a mulher disse em uma aguda e aterrorizada voz.**

**- "Severo, me ajude!"**

**- "Ah sim," disse Snape enquanto a prisioneira virava de devagar de volta.**

**- "E você, Draco?" perguntou Voltemort, acariciando o focinho da cobra com a mão livre.**

**Draco concordou com sua cabeça de maneira boba. Agora que a mulher havia acordado,**

**ele parecia ser incapaz de continuar olhando para ela.**

**- "Mas você não fazia disciplina dela," disse Voldemort. "Para aqueles que não sabem,**

**nós estamos reunidos aqui hoje à noite, por Charity Burbage que, até recentemente,**

**lecionava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts!"**

**Houve pequenos barulhos de compreensão ao redor da mesa. Uma mulher brega,**

**de dentes pontudos gargalhou.**

**- "Sim...Professora Barbage ensinava às crianças bruxas tudo sobre os trouxas... como**

**eles não são muito diferentes de nós..."**

**Um dos Comensais da Morte bateu no chão. Charity Burbage girou a ponto de fitar**

**Snape novamente.**

**- "Severus...por favor...por favor..."**

**- "Silêncio," disse voldemort, com mais um movimento com a varinha de Malfoy, e Charity**

**ficou em silêncio como se tivesse sido calada. "Não contente em corromper e poluir as**

**mentes das crianças bruxas, semana passada, a Professora Burbage, escreveu uma**

**apaixonada defesa sobre os sangue-ruins no Profeta Diário. Os bruxos, ela diz, devem**

**aceitar esses ladrões de seus conhecimentos e magias. A diminuição dos sangue-puros é,**

**diz a Professora Burbage, uma circunstância mais que desejável... Ela faria todos nós**

**casarmos com trouxas... ou, não duvido nada, com Lobisomens..."**

- Não vejo nada de mal nisso – pronunciou-se Hagrid que até agora esteja tão espantado que nem se lembraja que sabia falar.

- É Hagrid tem toda a razão. – Concordou Alice

**Ninguém riu dessa vez. Não havia como não discernir a raiva e o desprezo na voz**

**de Voldemort. Pela terceira vez, Charity Burbage girava e fitava Snape. Lágrimas saíam**

**de seus olhos e escorriam em seus cabelos. Snape olhou de volta pra ela, praticamente**

**impassível, enquanto ela girava para longe dele novamente.**

**- "Avada Kedavra"**

Isso arrancou gritos das mulheres da sala que não compreendiam como alguém podia ser tão cruel _( claro que Narcisa não estava incluída )._

**Um flash de luz verde iluminou cada canto da sala. Charity caiu, com um barulho**

**ressoante, na mesa abaixo, que rachou e quebrou. Vários dos Comensais da Morte**

**pularam para trás em suas cadeiras, Draco caiu da sua própria cadeira e foi para o chão.**

**- "Jantar Nadgini" disse Voldemort suavemente, e a grande cobra rastejou de seus**

**ombros em direção ao chão de madeira polido.**

- Bem este é o fim do capítulo.

Peço imensas desculpas por não ter postado no fim-de-semana passado, mas eu não estava muito inspirada para escrever, sei que não é uma desculpa, mas aqui está o novo capitulo, espero que gostem e se quiserem sugerir algo eu estou aberta a sugestões!

Bianca agradeço pela confiança e bem para ser sincera não sei o que isso significa, será que me poderias esclarecer.

**Respostas aos Reviews:**

**Marina Viana****:** obrigado e sim, eu planejo postar mais, espero que continues a achara a fic interessante e a lê-la!

**SSkittyblue****: **lamento ter demorado um pouco a escrever este capítulo. Eu não comecei do início, pois queria dar uma introdução à fic. Agradeço!

**Vanessa E. Potter****: **Bem, talvez sim talvez não!

bjS


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 02 - IN MEMORIAN**

No fim da leitura o silêncio reinava na sala de recrimentos mais uma vez, mas como já vinha a ser hábito o director Dumbludore o quebrou.

- Bem, a questão é se querem continuar a ler, ou se preferem almoçar agora e ler o próximo capítulo depois?

Depois de várias pessoas a falarem ao mesmo tempo, ficou decidido que liam mais um capítulo antes de irem almoçar.

- Então parece que agora é a vez da Minnie ler - disse Sirius a sorrir, embora esse sorriso tenha desaparecido assim que viu o olhar reprovador que Minerva lhe deu.

- O próximo capitulo intitula-se " In Memorian" – disse Minerva e logo depois deu um olhar a todos na sala que dizia claramente que não queria ser interrrompida durante a leitura, olhar esse que fez a maior parte das pessoas na sala engulirem em seco.

**Harry estava sangrando,**

Só essa primeira linha fez Lilly ofegar e teria até dito algo se Minerva não tivesse continuado a ler.

**segurando firmemente sua mão direita com a esquerda,**

**ofegante, ele abriu a porta de seu quarto com um encontrão. Houve um barulho de louça**

**se quebrando; Ele tropeçou numa xícara de chá fria que esteve parada no chão do lado**

**de fora da porta de seu quarto.**

**- "Que m...?"**

**Ele olhou à sua volta, o número quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros estava deserto.**

- Isso não é uma cidade Muggle? – perguntou Frank

- Sim, mas não entendo – respondeu Lilly

- O que não entendes ruivinha? – diz Sirius chamando-a pelo apelido que a costumava irritar quando andavam em Hogwarts, mas que agora era como se fosse a alcunha marota da ruiva.

- Essa é a morada da minha irmã e nós não nos falamos desde que eu acabei o último ano de Hogwarts.

- Se calhar no futuro vocês voltam-se a falar, isso é maravilhoso Lilly. – disse uma Alice muito contente pela amiga.

- Só espero que estejas certa. – diise Lilly muito receosa com o seu futuro.

- Não te preocupes, vai correr tudo bem – James tentava consular a esposa, mas conhecendo a Petúnia como conhecia sabia que o futuro não podia ser assim tão cor-se-rosa.

**Provavelmente a xícara de chá era a idéia de Duda de uma armadilha inteligente.**

- Quem é Duda – pergunta Sirius – isso mais parece nome de cão – disse este rindo-se e fazendo os outros se rirem.

- Duda é o nome que a minha irmã vai por ao filho quando nascer – esclareceu Lilly rindo-se, pois concordava com Sirius.

**Mantendo a sua mão que sangrava elevada, Harry juntou os pedaços de xícara quebrada**

**com a outra mão e os lançou no lixo já cheio que havia dentro de seu quarto. Então ele foi**

**em direção ao banheiro e colocou seu dedo na torneira.**

- Parece que o mini Potter tem a cabeça da Lilly – disse Sirius, levando um carolo na cabeça de James

**Era estúpido, irritante além do que se pode imaginar que ele ainda teria quatro dias em**

**que teria problemas para lançar magias... mas ele tinha que admitir que esse corte**

**profundo em seu dedo teria o derrotado. Ele nunca havia aprendido como curar**

**ferimentos, **

- Sabe Director eu acho que essa deveria ser uma matéria que os meninos deveriam ter desde o início dos anos escolares, pois saber curar feridas é bastante importante. – disse Molly

- É, acho uma exelente ideia, falarei com o resto dos professores para tentarmos impor essas aulas no inicio do próximo ano. O que achas Minerva?

- Acho uma exelente ideia Albus, mas será que eu poderia continuar aler agora? – disse Minerva extremamente irritada.

**e agora que pensava nisso - particularmente tendo em vista seus planos**

**imediatos – isso parecia ser uma séria falha em sua educação mágica. **

- Que planos imediatos, não entendo, mas dá-me a parecer que ele não irá ao seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts- disse uma Lilly extremamente preocupada.

- Concerteza poderemos descobrir se me deixarem ler- disse Minerva com uma voz doce, pois percebia a preocupação da sua ex aluna, mas ao mesmo tempo farta de ter a sua leitura interrompida.

-**Fez uma nota**

**mental para perguntar à Hermione como se fazia, **

- Parece que o mini Potter tem uma namorada- disse um Sirius sorridente, sorriso esse que se apagou tão logo viu a face de Minerca.

**ele usou um grande chumaço de papel**

**higiênico para absorver o máximo de chá que ele conseguiu, antes de retornar ao seu**

**quarto e bater a porta atrás dele.**

**Harry havia passado a manhã na tarefa de esvaziar seu baú da escola pela primeira vez**

**desde que ele tinha o arrumado seis anos antes, entre os anos anteriores, ele apenas**

**havia remexido no topo de seus pertences e substituído ou melhorado eles, deixando uma**

**camada de coisas sem utilidade no fundo - penas velhas, olhos dissecados de besouros,**

**e meias sem par que não mais o serviam.**

- Parece que ele é tão bagunceiro como o James.

- Não é como se fosses melhor – responde Remos a Sirius

**Minutos antes, Harry havia mergulhado sua**

**mão nessas coisas, sentiu uma dor lancinante no dedo anelar de sua mão direita, e ao**

**retirá-lo viu que estava sangrando muito.**

**Agora ele prosseguia com mais cuidado, ajoelhando-se ao lado do baú novamente,**

**apalpou o fundo, achando um velho broche que trocava a frase que mostrava, ora**

**dizendo APÓIE CECDRICO DIGGORY, ora dizendo POTTER FEDE, **

Essa última parte ganhou um "Ei" de James e um riso colectivo, riso esse que embora não incluíam os Malfoy, incluía concerteza Severus.

**um velho que**

**quebrado Bisbilhoscópio, e um medalhão dourado dentro do qual um bilhete assinado por**

**R.A.B **

Isso pôs Sirius pensativo, pois essas eram as iniciais do nome de seu irmão mais novo, ele sempre as usava para assinalar os seus materiais escolares.

**esteve escondido, ele finalmente descobriu o objeto pontudo que produziu o dano.**

**Ele reconheceu-o como um pedaço de 5 centímetros do espelho encantado que Sirius, seu**

**padrinho **

- Ei Progs obrigado pela confiança – disse Sirius feliz da vida por ser o padrinho de Harry e essa felicidade contagiou todos os outros na sala, pois era engraçado ver Sirius dançando e rodopiando dizendo " eu sou padrinho". Mas infelizmente essa felicidade acabou assim a Minerva disse a seguinte palavra:

**morto,**

Agora a dor reinava na sala, todos olhavam para o chão sem saber o que fazer, pois não era nada justo Sirius ter morrido.

- Sirius – disse um James sério e isso ve-se pelo nome com que o havia chamado, pois eles sempre se chamavam pelo apelido, mas James foi impedido de falar pelo próprio Sirius.

- Não James deixa, importa-se de continuar a ler Minnie – Sirius tentou fazer uma brincadeira com o apelido da sua antiga professora, à espera que ela lhe ralhasse, para que assim o ambiente melhorasse, pois Sirius detestava que tivessem pena dele, mas nem Minerva foi capaz de dizer nada. A tristeza era o sentimento que reinava naquela sala. – Olhem na carta dizia que poderíamos mudar o futuro para evitar algumas mortes, então não é como se tudo tivesse acabado. – Essa última frase de Sirius trouxe uma nova esperança aos olhos de todos e assim Minerva foi capaz de continuar .

**havia dado para ele. Harry colocou-o de lado e cuidadosamente**

- Parece que ele te aprecia muito Sirius, deves ter sido um exelente padrinho. – disse Lilly ganhando um sorriso orgulhoso de Sirius.

**vasculhou o baú a procura do resto, mas nada mais restava do último presente de seu**

**padrinho, exceto vidro em pó que se agarravam firmemente às camadas mais profundas**

**como uma areia brilhante.**

**Harry se sentou e examinou o pedaço afiado com o qual ele havia se cortado, vendo nada**

**mais que seu próprio olho verde brilhante refletido de volta. **

- O nosso filho vai ter os teus olhos ruivinha – disse James fazendo carinhos na barriga de Lilly, que estava grávida de apenas 3 meses.

**Então ele colocou o fragmento**

**no topo do Profeta Diário daquela manhã, que continuava sem ser lido na cama, e tentou**

**suprimir a onda crescente de memórias amargar, as punhaladas de arrependimento e**

**saudosismo, que a descoberta do espelho quebrado havia causado, estando junto com o**

**resto do lixo no baú.**

**Ainda foi gasta mais uma hora para esvaziá-lo completamente, jogar fora os itens sem**

**utilidade, e distribuir o restante em pilhas de acordo com que ele iria necessitar de agora**

**em diante. Seus robes de escola e de quadribol, **

- Parece que ele será um ótimo jogador como o pai – disse um James orgulhoso. Lilly teve para dizer que no livro só falava no robe de quadribol do filho, mas ao ver o olhar orgulhoso do marido decidiu não dizer nada, até porque ela tinha a certeza que o seu filho ganharia realmente os dotes de quadribol de seu pai.

**caldeirão, pergaminho, penas e a maioria**

**dos seus livros didáticos foram empilhados em um canto, para ser deixados para trás. Ele**

**imaginou o que seus tios fariam com eles, queimá-los na calada da noite, provavelmente,**

Essa frase fez todos pensarem no pior acerca do que aconteceria com o casal Potter, mas ninguém teve a coragem de dizer nada e isso inclui o próprio casal.

**como se fossem evidência de um crime horroroso. Suas roupas de trouxa, Capa da**

**Invisibilidade, kit de fazer poções, alguns livros, o álbum de fotografia que Hagrid uma vez**

**deu para ele, **

Mesmo não sabendo porque motivo, nesse momento Lilly deu um olhar agradecido a Hagrid.

**uma pilha de cartas e sua varinha foram recolocados em uma mochila**

**velha. Num bolso frontal onde o Mapa do Maroto **

- Ei parece que o mini Potter de alguma maneira tem o mapa do maroto – ividenciou Remus

- Eu pensava que o Fich o tinha pego- disse um Sirius muito confuso.

- Ele é meu filho, então de uma maneira ou de outra é claro que ele o tem – exclamou James Orgulhoso de seu filho

**e o medalhão com o bilhete assinado**

**por R.A.B, dentro dele. O medalhão ocupava esse lugar de honra não por ser valioso - no**

**senso comum ele era inútil - mas sim pela dificuldade que enfrentara para obtê-lo.**

- Oh Harry, parece que a tua vida não tem sido nada fácil bebe, eu gostava tanto… - Lilly foi impedida de continuar, pois o choro a esta altura já não a deixava falar.

- Calma Ruivinha, como eu não vou deixar nada disso acontecer, no futuro eu te prometo que estaremos com ele, vai correr tudo bem – disse James. Ambos a esta altura já tinham a certeza que algo de mal lhes tinha acontecido, mas mesmo assim continuavam a ter a esperança que no fim fosse tudo um mal entendido, por isso não o diziam em voz alta.

**Isso deixou um monte considerável de jornal em sua escrivaninha ao lado de sua coruja**

**branca Edwiges: um para cada dia que Harry havia passado na Rua dos Alfeneiros neste**

**verão.**

**Ele se levantou do chão, se recompôs e se dirigiu para sua escrivaninha. Edwiges não se**

**movimentou assim que ele começoua folhear os jornais, jogando-os na pilha de lixo um**

**por um. A coruja estava adormecida, ou até mesmo fingindo, ela estava brava com Harry**

**sobre o limitado tempo que ela era permitida ficar fora de sua gaiola naquele momento.**

**À medida que se aproximava ao começo da pilha de jornais, Harry diminuiu o ritmo,**

**procurando por uma situação em particular que ele sabia ter acontecido pouco tempo**

**depois dele ter chegado na Rua dos Alfeneiros para o verão, ele se lembrava de haver**

**uma pequena menção acima da renúncia da professora para Estudo dos Trouxas em**

**Hogwarts. No final o encontrou. Virando para a página dez, ele se afundou na cadeira da**

**escrivaninha e releu o artigo pelo qual esteve procurando.**

**LEMBREM-SE DE ALVO DUMBLEDORE**

- Mas o que… não isso não pode ser certo – disse Arthur

- Albus não pode estar morto – ecoou a voz de Minerva

Todos concordaram, pois se o director estivesse morto o que seria do mundo magico.

- Oh caros amigos, eu fico muito lisongeado, mas eu tal como todos vocês sou mortal. – disse um Albus sorridente. – Pode continuar Minerva.

**Por Elphias Doge**

**Eu conheci Alvo Dumbleadore aos onze anos, em nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Nossa**

**atração mútua se devia sem dúvidas pelo fato que ambos nos sentíamos como estranhos.**

**Eu havia contraído sífilis Draconiana logo antes de chegar à escola, e assim que não era**

**mais contagioso, a visão de mim esburacado e com um tom esverdeado não encorajava**

**muitos a se aproximarem de mim. No que o concernia, Alvo havia chegado em Hogwarts**

**sob o fardo de uma notoriedade indesejada. Praticamente um ano antes, seu pai,**

**Percival, foi condenado por um ataque selvagem e de conhecimento geral a três trouxas**

**jovens.**

Essa informação fez todos olharem espantados para o director, pois ninguém sabia disso. O director apenas acenou para todos e encorajou Minerva a continua a ler.

**Alvo nunca tentou negar que seu pai (que estava condenado à morte em Azkaban) havia**

**cometido esse crime; pelo contrário, quando eu tomei coragem para perguntá-lo sobre**

**isso, ele me afirmou que sabia que seu pai era culpado. Além disso, Dumbledore se**

**recusava a falar sobre o ocorrido, apesar de muitos tentarem fazê-lo falar disso. Alguns,**

**além disso, estavam dispostos a endossar a atitude do pai de Alvo, e assumiam que ele**

**também odiava trouxas. Eles não podiam estar mais enganados. Assim como qualquer**

**um que conhecesse Alvo pode atestar, ele nunca revelou de maneira remota qualquer**

**tendência anti-trouxas, e além, seu determinado apoio aos direitos dos Trouxas renderam**

**muitos inimigos nos anos subseqüentes.**

**Em questão de meses, porém, a fama do próprio Alvo começou a se sobrepor aquela de**

**seu pai. Ao final do primeiro ano ele nunca mais seria conhecido como o filho do Odeia-**

**Trouxas, mas nada menos que o mais brilhante estudante já visto na escola. Aqueles de**

**nós que éramos privilegiados de ser seus amigos, nos beneficiamos do seu exemplo,**

**para não falar de sua ajuda e encorajamento, com o qual ele era sempre generoso. Ele**

**confessou para mim mais tarde na vida, que ele sabia desde aquela época que o seu**

**maior prazer se encontrava em lecionar.**

**Ele não apenas ganhou cada prêmio que a escola oferecia, como também mantinha**

**contato regular com os mais notáveis nomes do mundo da magia naqueles dias, incluindo**

**Nicolau Flamel, o celebrado alquimista, Bathilda Bagshot, a notável historiadora, e**

**Adalbert Wafflind, o teórico da magia. Muitos de seus trabalhos encontraram espaço em**

**publicações conhecidas como Transfiguração Hoje, Desafios nos Encantamentos e O**

**Prático Pocionista. A carreira futura de Dumbledore parecia ser meteórica, e a única**

**questão era quando ele iria se tornar Ministro da Magia. Apesar de ser dito algumas vezes**

**nos anos seguintes que ele estava quase aceitando o emprego, no entanto, ele nunca**

**teve ambições Ministeriais.**

**Três anos depois de começarmos Hogwarts o irmão de Alvo, Aberforth,**

- Esse não é o dono do cabeça de Javali? – perguntou Lupim ao que Dumpludore novamente acenou fazendo todos ficarem novamente surpreendidos, pois isso também não era algo de seu conhecimento.

**chegou à escola.**

**Eles não eram parecidos; Aberforth nunca foi centro das atenções, e, ao contrário de Alvo,**

**preferia argumentar através do duelo em vez de utilizar a discussão racional. No entanto,**

**é errado sugerir, como alguns fazem, que os irmãos não eram amigos. Eles se**

**relacionavam tão confortavelmente como dois garotos tão diferentes podem fazer. Em**

**justiça à Aberforth, deve-se admitir que viver à sombra de Alvo não deve ter sido uma**

**experiência agradável. Sendo continuamente ofuscado era um risco ocupacional de ser**

**seu amigo, e não pode ter sido mais fácil como irmão.**

**Quando Alvo e eu deixamos Hogwarts, nós tinhas inteção de seguir o caminho tradicional**

**à época, visitando e observando bruxos estrangeiros, antes de de perseguirmos nossas**

**carreiras separadas. No entando, a tragédia interferiu. Na véspera de nossa viagem, a**

**mãe de Alvo, Kendra, morreu, tornando Alvo arrimo da família. Eu adiei minha partida o**

**suficiente para prestar minhas homenagens no funeral de Kendra, e então parti para o**

**que seria então uma jornada solitária. Com um irmão e uma irmã mais novos para tomar**

**conta, e com pouco dinheiro deixado para eles, não havia como Alvo me acompanhar.**

**Aquele foi o período das nossas vidas em que tivemos menos contato, eu escrevi para**

**Alvo, descrevendo, talvez insensivelmente, as maravilhas da minha jornada, como**

**quando quase não consegui escapar de quimeras na Grécia, assim como as experiências**

**do Egípcios alquimistas. As suas cartas me diziam pouco sobre seu dia-a-dia, que eu**

**imaginava ser frustrante e tediosa para um mago tão brilhante. Imerso em minhas**

**próprias experiências, foi com horror que eu ouvi, ao final do meu ano de viagens, que**

**mais uma tragédia atingiu Dumbledore: a morte de sua irmã, Ariana.**

Todos olharam pesaroses para Albus, pois nunca ninguém imaginou que ele tivesse passado por tamanhas tragédias.

**Apesar de Ariana ter estado em má saúde por muito tempo, a temporada após a morte de**

**sua mãe, teve um profundo efeito em ambos irmãos. Os mais próximos de Alvo - e eu me**

**incluo como um sortudo nesse meio - concordam que os sentimentos de responsabilidade**

**de Alvo pela morte de Ariana (apesar de obviamente ele não ter culpa nenhuma),**

**deixaram sua marca nele para sempre.**

**Eu voltei para casa e encontrei um jovem rapaz que tinha experimentado o sofrimento de**

**uma pessoa muito mais velha, Alvo estava mais reservado que antes, e com o coração**

**muito menos brilhante. Em adição à sua miséria, a perda de Ariana levou, não à uma**

**reaproximação entre Alvo e Aberforth, mas para um estranhamento.(Em tempo isso iria**

**mudar - anos mais tarde eles reestabeleceram se não uma relação próxima, cordial ao**

**menos.) No entando, ele raramente falava de seus pais ou de Ariana a partir daquela**

**época, e seus amigos aprenderam a não mencioná-los.**

**Outras penas vão descrever os triunfos dos anos seguites. As inúmeras contribuições de**

**Dumbledore para o conhecimento Bruxo, incluindo a descoberta dos 12 usos de sangue**

**de dragão, **

- Parece que ainda vou descobrir mais 3 – disse Albus sorridente, mas ao mesmo tempo tentando tirar aquele ambiente de tristeza do ar.

**que beneficiarão as gerações por vir, assim como a sua sabedoria que ele**

**demonstrou nos váriso julgamentos que fez quando Chefe Bruxo do "Wizengamot". Ainda**

**se diz, que nenhum duelo bruxo se comparou àquele entre Dumbledore e Grindelwald em**

**1945. Aqueles que testemunharam, escreveram do terror e respeito que sentiram ao**

**observar esses dois extraordinários bruxos duelarem. O triunfo de Dumbledore e suas**

**consequências para o mundo da magia, são considerados um ponto de mudança na**

**história mágica, comparável à introdução do Estatuto Internacional de Segredo ou à**

**queda d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.**

- Deve-se referir ao período de 11 anos de paz a que a carta se referia – disse Remus pensando alto.

**Alvo Dumbledore nunca foi orgulhoso ou vaidoso, ele podia encontrar algo a se valorizar**

**em qualquer um, no entanto aparentemente insignificante e cabisbaixa, e eu acredito que**

**suas perdas iniciais o beneficiaram com uma grande humanidade e simpatia. I vou sentir**

**a falta de sua amizade mais do que eu posso falar, mas minha perda não é nada**

**comparada com a perda do mundo da magia. Que ele era o mais inspirador e mais**

**amado de todos os diretores de Hogwarts não se pode questionar. Ele morreu enquanto**

**vivia: trabalhando sempre para um bem maior, e como sempre, disposto a estender a mão**

**para um garotinho com sífilis Draconiana como ele estava no dia em que o conheceu.**

**Harry terminou de ler mas continuou a observar a figura que acompanhava o obituário.**

**Dumbledore estava com o seu familiar e gentil sorriso, mas ao olhar por cima de seus**

**oclinhos de meia-lua, ele deu a impressão, até mesmo em uma foto, de olhar através de**

**Harry, cuja tristeza se fundia com um senso de humilhação. Ele pensou que conhecia**

**Dumbledore bem, **

- Isso dá a ideia de que vocês eram próximos, obrigado Professor – disse Lilly realmente agradecida, pois mesmo com tudo o que o seu filho passou, ao menos ele teve certamente a ajuda de Dumbludore.

**mas desde que leu esse obituário ele foi forçado a reconhecer que ele**

**mal o conhecia na verdade.**

**Nunca havia antes imaginado a infância ou a juventude de Dumbledore, era como se ele**

**apenas houvesse existido como Harry o conheceu, respeitável, de cabelos pratas e velho.**

Isso fez os marotos darem uma risada, pois era exactamente assim que eles se sentiam.

**A idéia de um Dumbledore adolescente era simplesmente estranha, como tentar imaginar**

**uma Hermione estúpida ou um Explosivim amigável.**

- Parece que o gosto por mulheres inteligentes faz mesmo parte da família Potter – disse um Sirius sorridente, ganhando também um Sorriso de James.

**Ele nunca havia imaginado perguntar à Dumbledore sobre o seu passado. Sem dúvida**

**pareceria estranho, até mesmo impertinente, mas em verdade, era de conhecimento geral**

**que Dumbledore participou daquele duelo lendário com Grindelwald, e Harry não havia**

**pensando em perguntar a Dumbledore como foi que aconteceu, e nem sobre qualquer**

**outra de suas conquistas famosas. Não, eles haviam sempre discutido Harry, o passado**

**de Harry, o futuro de Harry, os planos de Harry... **

- Isso deu ainda mais a certeza a Lilly de que o professor sempre tinha estado por perto de seu filho a ajudá-lo e fez-a ficar mais descansada sobre seu filho, pois soube que de uma maneira ou de outra Dumbludore o protegeria.

**e parecia agora que, apesar de seu**

**futuro ser tão**

**perigoso e incerto, que ele havia perdido oportunidades únicas quando ele falhou em**

**perguntar a Dumbledore mais sobre ele, mesmo sabendo que a única pergunta pessoal**

**que ele havia perguntado ao seu diretor, foi a única que ele suspeitava que Dumbledore**

**não respondeu honestamente.**

**- "O que você vê quando você olha no espelho?"**

**- "Eu me vejo segurando um par de grossas meias de lã."**

Isso fez todos sorrirem, mas ao mesmo tempo imaginarem que espelho seria esse.

**Depois de pensar demoradamente, Harry rasgou o obituário fora do Profeta, dobrou-o**

**cuidadosamente, e o enfiou dentro do primeiro volume de Defesa Mágica Prática e Em**

**Uso**

**Contra as Artes Negras. Então ele jogou o resto do jornal na pilha de lixo e virou-se para**

**encarar a sala. Estava muito mais arrumada. As únicas coisas que continuavam fora do**

**lugar era o Profeta Diário do dia, ainda em cima da cama, e em cima dele o pedaço de**

**espelho quebrado.**

**Harry andou através da sala, afastou o fragmento de espelho do Profeta Diário do dia e**

**desdobrou o jornal. Ele tinha apenas olhado a manchete quando ele retirou o jornal**

**enrolado do correio coruja naquela manhã e jogou-o de lado, depois de constatar que não**

**falava nada sobre Voldemort. Harry tinha certeza que o Ministério estava pressionando o**

**Profeta para suprimir notícias sobre Voldemort. **

- Se a situação está tão má como lemos no capitulo anterior é possível que o Ministério da Magia esteja mesmo a fazer isso – reflectio Moody.

**E apenas naquele momento, entretanto,**

**que ele viu o que havia deixado passar...**

**Na extensão da metade inferior da capa do jornal, uma pequena manchete pairava acima**

**de uma pequena foto de Dumbledore que caminhava parecendo estar com pressa.**

**DUMBLEDORE - A VERDADE ATÉ QUE ENFIM**

**A ser lançada semana que vem, a história chocante do gênio imperfeito que é**

**considerado por muitos como o maior Bruxo de sua geração. Desfazendo-se dessa sua**

**popular imagem serena, sabedoria de barba prateada, Rita Skeeter **

- Eu odeio essa mulher, mesmo tendo começado a pouco tempo a escrever ela já tem alguma popularidade, embora isso seja porque ela difama as pessoas. Mulher irritante. – Disse Sirius, quem já tinha tido o " prazer " (_lêem o sarcasmo)_ de a conhecer.

**revela a infância**

**conturbada, a juventude transviada, os desafetos vitalícios e os segredos culposos que**

**Dumbledore levou para sua tumba. POR QUÊ o homem cotado para ser Ministro da**

**Magia se contentou em permanecer como diretor? QUAL era o real propósito da**

**organização secreta conhecida como a Ordem da Fênix? COMO foi que Dumbledore**

**encontrou seu fim?As respostas para essas e outras questões são exploradas na**

**explosiva nova biografia A Vida e as Mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore, por Rita Skeeter,**

**entrevistada exclusivamente por Betty Braithwaite, na página 13 interna.**

**Harry abriu o o jornal e achou a página 13. O artigo era encabeçado por uma foto**

**mostrando outro rosto familiar; uma mulher usando óculos com gemas com cabelos**

**encaracolados, seus dentes cerrados naquilo que claramente era pra ser um sorriso de**

**vitória, apontando seus dedos para ele. Fazendo o melhor possível para ignorar essa**

**imagem nauseante, **

- Nós sabemos o que isso é mini Potter – disse Sirius fazendo todos concordarem com ele.

**Harry continuou a ler.**

**Pessoalmente, Rita Skeeter é muito mais calorosa e suave que os seus famosos retratos**

**de pena sugerem. **

- Ui então não é? – isso voltou a arrancar risos.

**Cumprimentando-me no hall de sua aconchegante residência, ela me**

**leva diretamente para a cozinha para uma xícara de chá, uma fatia de bolo inglês e**

**começamos a falar das últimas fofocas.**

**" Bem, obviamente, Dumbledore é o sonho de qualquer biógrafo," diz Skeeter. "Uma vinda**

**longa e ocupada. Tenho certeza que meu livro será o primeiro de uma série de**

**muitos."Skeeter certamente estava a postos. Seu livro de 900 páginas foi terminado**

**apenas 4 semanas depois da misteriosa morte de Dumbledore em Junho. Eu a questionei**

**sobre como ela gerenciou essa obra super rápida. "Oh, quando você já foi uma jornalista**

**por tanto tempo como eu fui, trabalhar com prazos curtos se torna natural. Eu sabia que o**

**mundo da Magia estava clamando pela história completa e eu queria ser a primeira a**

**contemplar essa necessidade."**

**Eu menciono a recente, amplamente publicada declaração de Elphias Doge, Consultor**

**Especial para o "Wizengamot" e amigo de longa data de Alvo Dumbledore, de que "O livro**

**de Skeeter contém menos verdades que uma carta de um sapo de chocolate."Skeeter**

**curva sua cabeça para trás e ri.**

**" Querido Dodgy! Eu me lembro de entrevistá-lo alguns anos atrás sobre os direitos dos**

**sereianos, Deus o abençoe. Completamente gagá, parecia estar pensando que**

**estávamos sentados no fundo do Lago Windermere, ficava me falando para tomar**

**cuidado com as trutas."**

- Vêem como eu disse, totalmente difamadora.

**E as acusações de Elphias Doge de imprecisão já ecoaram em muitos lugares. Será que**

**Skeeter realmente sente que nossas quatro curtas semanas foram o suficiente para obter**

**uma visão geral e completa da vida longa e extraordinária de Dumbledore?**

**" Oh, minha querida" sorri Skeeter, envolvendo carinhosamente minhas falanges. "Você**

**sabe tão bem quanto eu quanta informação pode ser gerada por uma sacola gorda cheia**

**de Galeões, uma recusa de ouvir a palavra 'não' e uma bela e afiada Pena de Notas-**

**Rápidas! As pessoas estavam ansiosas por se livrar das sujeiras de Dumbledore de**

**qualquer maneira.**

**Não, é da mãe e da irmã que eu fico intrigada, e um pouco de insistência revelou um**

**ninho de histórias - mas, como eu disse, vocês terão que esperar pelos capítulos 9 ao 12**

**para detalhes completos. Tudo o que eu posso falar agora é que eu entendo porquê**

**Dumbledore nunca falou como quebrou o nariz."Deixando os podres familiares de lado,**

**será que Skeeter nega o brilhantismo que levou Dumbledore à muitas de suas**

**descobertas mágicas?**

**" Ele era um crânio", ela concorda, "apesar de que agora muitos se questionam se ele**

**pode levar todo o crédito por todas as suas supostas conquistas. Como eu revelo no**

**capítulo 16, Ivor Dillonsby diz que já havia descoberto oito usos do sangue de dragão**

**antes de Dumbledore 'emprestar' seu trabalho." Mas a importância de alguns dos feitos de**

**Dumbledore, não podem, eu me arrisco a dizer, ser negados. E sobre a sua famosa vitória**

**sobre o bruxo Grindelwald?**

**" Oh, agora eu estou grata de você ter mencionado Grindelwald," diz Skeeter com um**

**sorriso tentador "Eu receio que aqueles que acreditam cegamente na vitória espetacular**

**de Dumbledore devem se preparar para uma bomba - quem sabe uma bomba de bosta.**

**Negócios muito sujos. Tudo que irei falar é que não tenham absoluta certeza que houve**

**mesmo um duelo lendário. Depois de terem lido meu livro, as pessoas podem ser**

**forçadas a concluir que Grindelwald simplesmente conjurou um guardanapo branco da**

**ponta de sua varinha e ficou quieto!"**

**Skeeter se recusa a revelar qualquer coisas mais nesse assunto intrigante, então nos**

**direcionamos para a relação que irá fascinar seus leitores mais do que qualquer outra.**

" **Oh, sim" disse Skeeter, consentindo rapidamente, "Eu dediquei um capítulo inteiro para**

**toda a relação Potter-Dumbledore. Ela tem sido chamada de insalubre, até mesmo**

**sinistra. **

- Oh, mas quem é que aquela v… pensa que é – disse uma Lilly totalmente irritada.

- Senhorita Potter! – ralhou Minerva.

- Desculpe professora, mas olhe só o que ela disse – disse Lilly uma vez mais à beira das lágrimas o que a fez ganhar olhares compreendedores de todos.

**Mais uma vez, seus leitores terão que comprar meu livro para ter acesso à toda**

**história, mas não há dúvida de que Dumbledore interessou-se além do normal com Potter**

**pelo que se diz. Se era realmente para o interesse do garoto - bom, nós veremos. É**

**certamente um segredo conhecido de que Potter teve a mais conturbada das**

**adolescências.**

- Oh o meu bebé – lamentou-se Lilly.

-Lembra-te que esta mulher é uma metirosa – disse Sirius tentando animar a ruiva, embora por tudo o que já tinham lido até aqui, ele temia que ela tivesse razão apenas neste assunto.

**Eu pergunto se Skeeter ainda está em contato com Harry Potter, a quem ela fez uma**

**entrevista famosa ano passado; uma consensuosa entrevista na qual Potter falou**

**exclusivamente sobre a sua convicção de que Você-Sabe-Quem teria voltado.**

**" Oh sim, nós desenvolvemos um elo próximo," diz Skeeter. "O pobre Potter tem poucos**

**amigos de verdade, e nós nos encontramos num dos momentos mais desafiadores de**

**sua vida - O Torneio Tribruxo. **

- EI, EI, mas esse torneio não foi suspendido pelo número de morte que causava – disse Frank

- Parece que já provamos que o Jovem Potter atrai todo o tipo de perigo – Surpreendentemente quem falou foi Minerva que estava preocupada que o jovem Potter fosse ser como seu pai, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada com o garoto.

**Eu sou provavelmente uma das poucas pessoas vivas que**

**pode dizer que conhece o verdadeiro Harry Potter."**

- Que hipócrita – exclama Remus surpreendendo a todos, pois a sua personalidade é normalmente calma.

**O que nos leva diretamente aos vários rumores que ainda circulam sobre as últimas horas**

**de Dumbledore. Será que Skeeter acredita que Potter esteve lá quando Dumbledore**

**morreu?**

- OH, era só isso que faltava, ele já passou por tanta coisa, ele não merece ter de perder mais ninguém chegado e ainda como cúmulo ver a morte deste. – Voltou a chorar Lilly sendo consulada por seu marido.

**" Bom, eu não quero falar demais - está tudo no livro - mas testemunhas oculares dentro**

**do castelo de Hogwarts viram Potter sair correndo da cena momentos depois que**

**Dumbledore caiu, pulou ou foi empurrado. Potter mais tarde deu evidências contra Severo**

**Snape, **

Isso fez todos prenderem a respiração e olhar acusadoramente para Severus, que por sua vez estava sem saber o que sizer.

-Ora seu grande… - começou a dizer Sirius partindo para cima de Snape, mas sendo impedido por Moody.

- O livro disse para não julgar ninguém, então vamos apenas esperar até ao fim do livro para sabermos quem deve realmente ser punido.

**um grande desafeto de Potter. Será tudo o que parece? Cabe à comunidade**

**bruxa decidir - assim que eles lerem meu livro."**

**Com essa intrigante deixa, eu me retirei. Não há dúvidas que Skeeter escreveu um bestseller**

**instantâneo. As legiões de adoradores de Dumbledore, podem também estar**

**tremendo, sobre o que está próximo de ser revelado sobre o seu herói.**

**Harry sentou bruscamente na cama. O pedaço quebrado de espelho saiu voando para**

**longe dele, ele o pegou e ficou girando em seus dedos, pensando em Dumbledore e nas**

**mentiras com as quais Rita Skeeter o estava difamando...**

**Um clarão do mais brilhante azul. Harry congelou. Seu dedo machucado passando na**

**ponta afiada do espelho novamente. Ele havia imaginado isso, ele deve ter imaginado.**

**Ele olhou por cima de seu ombro, mas a parede era da cor pêssego que a Tia Petúnia**

**havia escolhido. Não havia nada azul aqui que o espelho pudesse refletir. Ele olhou**

**dentro do fragmento de espelho novamente e não viu nada, além do seu próprio olho**

**verde olhando em resposta pra ele.**

**Ele havia imaginado isso, não havia outra explicação, porquê ele esteve pensando no seu**

**falecido diretor. Se alguma coisa era certa, era que os olhos azuis brilhantes de Alvo**

**Dumbledore nunca mais o penetrariam com seu olhar.**

- E é o final. – concluiu Minerva

Antes que qualquer um falasse algo, uma pequena nota apareceu em cima da mesa.

- Mas o que… - ia para dizer Frank, mas depois se lembrou de que na carta veio a dizer que apareceriam notas para explicar factos que apareceriam no livro e que eles não entenderiam. Então pegou a nota e começou a ler.

_Olá a todos mais uma vez, bem acho que neste capitulo aparecem algumas informações um pouco confusas, então eu irei esclarecê-las. Primeiro de tudo no seu quarto ano em Hogwarts Harry participou no torneio tribruxo, mas foi tudo uma artimanha de Voldemort, nesse ano Harry junto com Cedric, um colega de Hogwart ganharam juntos o torneio. Mas no fim do circuito do troneio houve uma armadilha na qual cedric foi morte e Harry foi utilizado para fazer reviver Voldemort de uma vez por todas, depois disso Harry tentou dizer a todos que Voldemort tinha voltado, mas ninguém acreditou nele, ele foi tido até mesmo como mentiroso. No seu quinto ano todos continuavam a pensar que Harry tinha mentido, esse foi também um ano muito complicado para Harry, foi no fim desse ano que Sirius Black morreu. Harry pensava que Sirius tinha sido capturado por Voldemort, mas tudo não passava de uma armadilha e no fim foi Sirius e a Ordem de Fénix quem acabou por salvar Harry e seus amigos. Sirius foi morte por sua prima Belatriz Lestrange com um AVADRA KEDRAVA e caiu dentro so véu. O seu sexto ano não foi melhor, nesse ano Harry juntamente com Dumbludore estavam a tentar descobrir mais sobre Voldemort. O fim desse ano resultou na morte do Director, a qual Harry Potter assistiu, mas não pode fazer nada pois o directou usou nele um feitiço paralisador, logo seguidamente o tapando com a capa de invesibilidade. Como devem ter reparado neste capitulo Harry não vai voltar a Hogwarts, ele vai continuar o que ele estava a fazer com Dumbludore antes deste morrer. Harry já aceitou que o seu destino é matar Voldemort e assim ele o fará._

_Agora para desanuviar o ambiente lembrem-se que eu disse que poderão mudar o futuro, então não fiquei demasiado abalados com as descobertas que vão fazendo ao longo do livro._

_Já agora James, Harry será mesmo um grande jogador de quadribol, ele entrou logo no primeiro ano de Hogwarts recrutado pela Professora Minerva, para o lugar de buscador, diziam que ele herdou o talento para esse desporto de ti, ele foi até mesmo o capitão da equipa, embora devido a motivos relacionados com você-sabe-quem foi durante pouco tempo._

_Por agora é tudo._

_A.S.P._

No fim de lerem a carta ninguém sabia o que pensar ou o que sentir. Na sala reinavam sentimentos de tristeza, dor, confusão, mas também de esperança, felicidade e de orgulho.

Já que eu não falhei uma semana eu posto agora este para compensar, embora eu ainda não saiba, mas provavelmente não poderei postar no próximo fim-de-semana, pois vou ter alguns testes importantes para a semana, mas eu depois compenso. Se acharem a história confusa, especialmente as notas de A.S.P. digam-me, pois eu terei todo o gosto em me esforçar ao máximo a melhorar. Sem mais nada a dizer.

**Respostas aos Reviews:**

**Biancah:** Obrigada pela explicação e espero que continues a ler a fic!

**Vanessa E. Potter: **Sim eu vou continuar. Quanto ao Moody eu acho que ele ainda não descobriu completamente, mas está quase! Bem eu não posso dar logo as respostas, né? Se não depois a fic perde a graça! LOL

**Clarizabel :** Podes escrever na mesma, quem sabe as tuas ideias são melhores que as minhas! 

**Marina Viana:** Obrigada e aqui está o próximo capitulo!

bjS


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 03 - A PARTIDA DOS DURSLEY**

Depois de tudo, tal como tinham decidido no início foram todos almoçar. O almoço decorreu todo em silêncio, pois todos ainda estavam pensando na nota que receberam. Quando voltaram a sala era a vez de Alice Longbottom ler.

- Este capitulo tem o nome de " A partida dos Dursley".

- Ah, para onde eles vão? – disse Remus

- Não sei, nem me interessa, só sei que o mini Potter, meu afilhado – disse Sirius orgulhosamente, o que levantou alguns risos – vai se ver livres daqueles … - Sirius não teve oportunidade de acabar a frase, pois recebeu outro daaqueles olhares de Minerva, que lhe diziam para se calar.

**O som da porta da frente batendo ecoou escadaria acima e uma voz bradou, "Oh! Você!"**

- Oh isso é lá geito de se chamar alguém – disse Molly furiosa o que a fez receber um olhar agradecido de Lilly e James.

**Dezesseis anos sendo chamado assim **

Isso fez Lilly soltar um grito, pois já tinha a certeza que algo lhe tinha acontecido a ela e James, mas tinha pensado que o seu filho fosse mais velho e que os conheceria, mas quando esse algo lhes aconteceu, Harry ainda nem devia ter um ano. James que estava a pensar no mesmo abraça a esposa. Todos os outros observavam o casal Potter, mas ninguém disse nada, pois todos tinham agora em mente que iriam com certeza mudar o futuro.

**deixaram Harry com a certeza de que quando seu**

**tio chamava, nunca, ele respondia imediatamente. **

- Assim é que é, o meu afillhado tem fibra de maroto.

**Ele ainda estava pensando na**

**pequena lembrança que, por um segundo, ele pensou que viu o olho de Dumbledore. Não**

**era até seu tio acrescentar, "GAROTO!", que Harry saiu vagarosamente da cama e se**

**dirigiu para a porta do quarto, parando para colocar o pedaço do espelho quebrado na**

**mochila cheia de coisas que ele levaria consigo.**

**" Você perde seu tempo!" gritou Tio Valter quando Harry apareceu no topo da escadaria.**

**"Venha aqui embaixo agora. Quero falar com você!"**

**Harry desceu as escadas, suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça. Quando ele olhou na**

**sala-de-estar lá estavam os três Dursleys. Eles estavam prontos para a partida; Tio Valter**

**em uma velha e surrada jaqueta e Duda, o grande, loiro e musculoso primo de Harry, em**

**uma jaqueta de couro.**

- Oh lamento admitir, mas aquele miúdo tem estilo – disse Sirius recebendo olhares duros de todas as mulheres na sala.

**" Sim?" perguntou Harry.**

**" Sente-se!", disse Tio Valter. Harry levantou suas sobrancelhas. "Por favor!", **

- Ok, eu acho que não ouvi direito, pois eu já conheci o sujeito e essa não é uma palavra que faz parte do dicionário dele – disse James surpreendido.

**adicionou**

**Tio Valter, se retraindo enquanto a palavra estava afiada em sua garganta. Harry se**

**sentou. Ele pensou saber o que estava por vir. Seu tio começou a andar pra cima e pra**

**baixo. Tia Petúnia e Duda seguindo seus movimentos com expressões ansiosas.**

**Finalmente, sua grande cara púrpura se fechou em concentração. Tio Valter parou em**

**frente à Harry e disse. "Eu mudei de opinião", ele disse. "Que surpresa", disse Harry. "Não**

**ouse usar esse tom", começou Tia Petúnia!**

**" Eu estive acordado a noite toda pensando, e acredito que seja uma trama para**

**conseguir a casa." "A casa?" repetiu Harry. "Que casa?"**

**" ESSA casa!" gritou Valter, a veia em sua fronte começando a pulsar. "NOSSA casa! Os**

**preços das casas estão nas alturas por aqui! Você nos quer fora do caminho, e então**

**você fará essa sua coisa de hocu-pocus e antes de percebermos você colocará a casa**

**em seu nome"**

- Ora, mas porque o meu filho quereria essa casa, pelas lembranças "FELIZES" é que não é concerteza. – replicou Lilly tremendamente irritada

**"Você está fora de si?" perguntou Harry. "Uma trama para pegar esta casa?**

**Você é realmente tão estúpido quanto parece? "Não se atreva!" gritou Tia Petúnia, mas**

**outra vez, Valter a acalmou: Desconsiderando sua aparência aqui, ao que pareceu, não**

**era nada como o perigo que ele esperava. "Somente no caso de você ter esquecido,"**

**disse Harry, "Eu já tenho uma casa, meu padrinho me deixou uma.**

Isso fez Sirius receber um olhar muito agradecido do casal Potter.

**Então por que eu**

**quereria esta? Todas as lembranças felizes?" **

- Parece que ele pensa como tu Lilly – disse Remus sorridente, o que fez Lilly sorrir também.

**Houve silêncio. Harry pensou que devia ter**

**impressionado seu tio com seu argumento. "Você diz," disse Tio Valter, , começando a**

**caminhar novamente, "que essa coisa de Lord..."**

**" ...Voldemort," **

- Parece que o vosso filho é sensato, pois diz esse nome normalmente sem o temer, o que indica que também deve de ser muito corajoso – disse Albu

- Claro que sim, afinal ele é da Grifinória – replicou James por sua vez.

- Como sabes disso James, o livro ainda não falou sobre isso e também não foi mencionado na nota, aliás seja qual for a casa em que ele foi selecionado, nós temos orgulho dele na mesma – disse Lilly

- Claro que sim ruivinha – concordou James vendo que não tinha como argumentar contra a sua esposa, mas mesmo assim ele sabia que o que tinha dito antes era certo.

**disse Harry impaciente, "e nós falamos disso centenas de vezes. Isso não**

**sou eu dizendo, é fato. Dumbledore lhe disse ano passado, e Kingsley e Mr. Weasley..."**

- Parece que ele te conhece – disse Molly a seu esposo

**Valter Dursley arqueou seus cotovelos com raiva, e Harry pensou que seu tio estava**

**tentando esquecer a coleção de visitas não anunciadas, alguns dias nas férias de verão**

**de Harry, de dois bruxos crescidos. ****A chegada de Kingsley Schakelbot e Arthur Weasley**

**veio como o mais desagradável choque para os Dursleys. Harry teve que admitir que Mr.**

**Weasley uma vez havia demolido metade da sala de estar, **

Isso fez o sr. Weasley receber um olhar furioso de sua esposa e um olhar admirado dos marotos, que já faziam planos para se vingarem dos Dursleys por tudo o que fizeram a Harry.

- Ei não é como se eu tivesse feito algo ainda – defendeu-se Arthur.

**seu retorno não poderia ser**

**esperado como um prazer para Tio Valter.**

**" Kingsley e o Sr. Weasley explicaram tudo também," Harry disse remorsamente, "Quando**

**eu tiver dezessete, o feitiço de proteção que me mantém a salvo vai se quebrar, **

- Que feitiço será esse – indagou-se Frank

Com essa informação Albus teve uma ideia do que foi e agora já percebia mais coisas. Isso o fez dar um olhar penoso a Lilly e a James, pois foi graças ao sacrifio de um deles que o jovem Potter eestava bem.

**e isso**

**expõe vocês tato quanto a mim. A Ordem está certa de que Voldemort virá até vocês, para**

**torturá-los para tentar me encontrar ou achando que se te sequestrarem eu viria e tentaria**

**resgatá-los."**

- Como se ele fosse fazer algo assim – replicou Sirius

- Pois eu sei que ele faria – disse Lilly

**Os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Harry estava certo de que no momento eles estavam**

**pensando a mesma coisa. Então Tio Valter caminhou até Harry e este disse, "Você tem**

**que se esconder e a Ordem quer ajudar. Eles estão oferecendo proteção séria, a melhor**

**que há."**

**Tio Valter não disse nada, mas continuou a caminhar pra cima e pra baixo. Lá fora o sol**

**se abaixou sobre os telhados. O regador de grama do vizinho estalou novamente.**

**" Então, por que eles não podem nos proteger? Me parece que, como vítimas inocentes,**

**culpados de nada além de acolher um homem marcado, nós devemos nos qualificar para**

**proteção governamental!"**

- Nunca ouvi tamanho absurdo – para espanto de todos quem falou foi Minerva

**Harry riu, ele não podia se segurar. Era tão típico de seu tio colocar as esperanças em**

**algum órgão, mesmo dentro desse mundo que ele não gostava nem confiava.**

**" Você ouviu o que o Sr. Weasley e Kingsley disseram," Harry respondeu. "Nós achamos**

**que o ministério foi infiltrado."**

**Tio Valter foi caminhou até a lareira e voltou, respirando tão pausadamente que seu**

**bigode preto ondulava, sua face ainda púrpura de concentração.**

**" Tudo bem," ele disse, parando em frente a Harry outra vez. "Tudo bem, vamos dizer,**

**pelo bem da argumentação, que aceitemos essa proteção. Eu ainda não entendo porquê**

**não podemos ter aquele Kingsley."**

**Harry tentou não rolar seus olhos pro alto, mas com dificuldade. Esse tópico também já**

**havia sido discutido uma dúzia de vezes.**

**" Como eu te falei," ele disse entre dentes cerrados, "Kingsley está protegendo o trou...**

**Quero dizer, seu Primeiro Ministro."**

**" Exato... Ele é o melhor!" disse Tio Valter, apontando para a tela de tv em branco. Os**

**Dursleys haviam visto Kingsley no noticiário, caminhando discretamente junto ao Primeiro**

**Ministro dos Trouxas enquanto este visitava um hospital. Isto, e o fato de que Kingsley**

**havia se tornado mestre em se vestir como um trouxa, sem mencionar uma certa**

**entonação em sua profunda voz, fez com que os Dursley tratassem Kingsley como sem**

**dúvida jamais trataram qualquer bruxo, mesmo que seja verdade que eles nunca o viram**

**com seu brinco.**

**" Bom, ele está ocupado," disse Harry. "Mas Hestia Jones e Dedalus Diggle são muito**

**melhores pro trabalho..."**

**" Se nós tivéssemos visto mais CVs..." **

Isso fez todos na sala darem risos.

- Mas que homem ridículo – disse Frank.

**começou Tio Valter, mas Harry perdera a**

**paciência. Se levantando, ele avançou contra o tio, agora apontando para a tv ele mesmo.**

**-Esse acidentes ( aviões caindo, explosões, descarrilamentos), assim como qualquer outra desgraça que tenha sucedido nas noticias, não são acidentes. Está desaparecendo e morrendo gente, e Voldemort mata trouxas por pura diversão. Até o novoeiro é produzido pelos dementores, e se não te lembras de quem são, pergunta ao teu filho.**

- Porque um trouxa deveria saber o que são dementores – interrogou-se Remus.

**Dudley levantou automaticamente ambas as mãos e tapo a boca. Os seus pais e Harry o olharam; o rapaz abaixou lentamente as mãos e perguntou:**

**- Existem… existem mais?**

**- Mais quê? – rio Harry – Queres dizer mais dementores além dos que nos atacaram?**

- Oh deus, o meu bebé foi atacado por aqueles monstros – lamentou-se Lilly

- Pois, mas agora ele está bem, alguém os deve ter ajudado – disse James tentando acalmar a sua esposa

**- Pois claro que existem mais, centenas de eles, possivelmente milhares a estas alturas, porque se alimentam do medo e do desespero.**

**-Tudo bem, tudo bem" -interrompeu Vernom Dursley.- "Você tem razão..."**

**-" Eu espero que sim," - disse Harry, -"porque assim que eu tiver dezessete, todos eles,**

**Comensais da Morte, Dementadores, talvez até Inferi **

- OH Harry – suspirou Lilly temerosa pela voz de su filho

- Eu interrogo-me o que tanto Voldemort quer com Harry para que mande tente a todo o custo matá-lo – interrogou-se Moody

**- que significa corpos mortos**

**encantados por um bruxo maligno - estarão livres para encontrar você e certamente te**

**atacar. E se você se lembra a última vez que tentou ganhar de um bruxo, eu acho que**

**você concordaria que precisa de ajuda."**

**Houve um breve silêncio no qual na distante lembrança de Hagrid esmagando uma porta**

**de maneira pareceu atravessar os anos. **

- É isso aí Hagrid – aplaudiram os marotos a Hagrid que estava envergonhado.

**Tia Petúnia estava olhando para Valter, Duda**

**estava fitando Harry. Finalmente Tio Valter disse "Mas e quanto a meu trabalho? E quanto**

**a escola de Duda? Eu não acho que essas coisas importem para um punhado de bruxos**

**sem teto..."**

**" Você não entende?" disse Harry. "Eles irão te torturar e matar como fizeram aos meus**

**pais!"**

Essa informação, mesmo sendo a confirmação do que todos pensaram, ainda assim aterrorizou a todos.

- Não se preocupem, afinal podemos mudar o futuro – respondeu Lilly, pois não estava com vontade de ser consolada, a esta altura ela só queria continuar a ler o livro para saber mais sobre seu filho e todas as coisas pelas quais ele passou, sem ter seus pais para o apoiaram.

**" Pai," disse Duda em voz alta, "Pai... Eu vou com essas pessoas da Ordem."**

**" Duda," disse Harry, "pela primeira vez na sua vida, você está sendo racional."**

**Ele sabia que a batalha estava vencida. Se Duda estava amedrontado o suficiente para**

**aceitar ajuda da Ordem, seus pais o acompanhariam. Não haveria questionamentos sobre**

**serem separados de seus lares. Harry checou o relógio de parede.**

**" Eles estarão aqui em cerca de cinco minutos," ele disse, e quando mais de um dos**

**Dursley respondeu, ele deixou a sala. A prosperidade de se separar - provavelmente pra**

**sempre - de sua tia, tio e primo era algo que ele podia contemplar alegremente, mas**

**certamente havia algo estranho no ar. O que você diz a alguém após dezesseis anos de**

**desgosto sólido?**

Lilly ao ver todo o sofrimento do seu filo, fez uma promessa a ela mesma, prometeu-se que aconteça o que acontecer ela não morreria e protegeria o seu filo a todo o custo.

**De volta ao seu quarto, Harry tateou sem rumo com sua mochila, depois despejou**

**algumas sementes de coruja aos arredores da gaiola de Hedwig. Eles caíram na parte de**

**baixo, onde ela os ignorou.**

**" Nós vamos sair logo," Harry disse a ela. "E então você poderá voar novamente."A**

**campainha tocou. Harry hesitou, então saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas.**

**Era demais esperar que Hestia e Dédalus cooperassem com os Dursley sozinhos.**

**" Harry Potter!" gritou uma voz excitada, no momento em que Harry abriu a porta. Um**

**pequeno homem de cartola estava lhe fazendo uma profunda reverência. **

- Ei, progs, parece que o teu filho é famoso – disse Sirius muito exitado.

- Mesmo? Obrigado pela informação, se não fosse por ti ninguém saberia isso. Temos de agradecer pela tua inteligência. – disse James muito irónico, arrancando risadas de todos e um beicinho de Sirius, o que fez todos ainda rirem mais.

**"Uma honra,**

**como sempre!"**

**" Obrigado, Dedalus" disse Harry, dirigindo um pequeno e embaraçado sorriso à Hestia,**

**de cabelos negros. "É muito legal da sua parte fazer isso... Eles estão por aqui, minha tia,**

**meu tio e meu primo..."**

**" Bom dia pra você, parentes do Harry Potter!" disse Dedalus, alegremente, adentrando a**

**sala de estar. Os Dursley não pareceram felizes pelo adereçamento; Metade de Harry**

**esperava outra mudança de opinião. Duda foi-se pra perto de sua mãe ao sinal dos**

**bruxos.**

**" Eu vejo que vocês estão prontos. Excelente! O plano, como Harry te disse, é bem**

**simples," disse Dedalus, puxando um imenso relógio de bolso fora de seu casaco e o**

**examinando. "Nós devemos partir antes de Harry. Devido ao perigo em usar mágica em**

**sua casa - Harry ainda é menor de idade, poderia dar ao ministério uma desculpa pra**

**prendê-lo - nós devemos dirigir umas dez milhas ou mais, antes de desaparatar no local**

**seguro que nós escolhemos pra vocês. Você sabe dirigir, eu presumo?"**

**ele perguntou ao**

**Tio Valter, polidamente.**

**" Se eu sei...? É claro que eu sei dirigir!" disse Tio Vernon.**

**" Muito bom da sua parte, senhor, muito bom. Eu pessoalmente ficaria confuso com todos**

**aqueles botões e alavancas," **

- Isso não foi uma boa coisa a dizer – disse Lilly, pois conhecia seu cunhado.

**disse Dedalus. Ele estava claramente sob a impressão de**

**que estava envergonhando Tio Valter, e este estava visivelmente perdendo a confiança no**

**plano a cada palavra que Dedalus dizia.**

**" Não sabe nem ao menos dirigir," ele sussurrou, seu bigode ondulando indignadamente,**

**mas felizmente nem Dedalus ou Hestia pareciam conseguir ouví-lo.**

**" Você, Harry," Dedalus continuou, "você espera qui por sua guarda. Houve uma pequena**

**mudança nos arranjos..."**

**" O que você quer dizer?" disse Harry na hora. "Eu pensei que Olho-Tonto viria e me**

**levaria por Aparatação?"**

- Quem será o Olho tonto, nós não temos ninguém actualmente na ordem com esse nome – interrogou Moody, o que fez todos quererem rida, mas conseguiram aguentar.

**" Não vai dar," disse Héstia. "Olho-Tonto explicará.**

**Os Dursley, que estavam ouvindo tudo isso com olhares de preocupada incompreensão**

**em suas faces, se assustaram quando uma voz alta gritou "Apressem-se!" Harry olhou na**

**sala inteira antes de perceber que a voz vira do relógio de bolso de Dedalus.**

**" Bem certo, nós estamos com um horário bem apertado" disse Dedalus, olhando em seu**

**relógio e o colocando de volta em seu casaco. "Nós estamos tentando temporizar sua**

**saída da casa com a Desaparatação de sua família, Harry, além do que, o encanto se**

**quebra no momento em que todos estiverem indo para locais seguros." Ele se virou pros**

**Dursley. "Então, todos prontos pra ir?"**

**Nenhum deles o respondeu. Tio Valter ainda estava fitando, pálido, o volume no bolso do**

**casado de Dedalus.**

**" Talvez nós devêssemos esperar no Hall, Dedalus," murmurou Hestia. Ela claramente**

**sentiu que seria falta de tato da parte deles ficar na sala enquanto Harry e os Dursley**

**trocavam amorosos e possivelmente chorosos adeus.**

**" Não há necessidade," Harry disse, mas Tio Valter fez de qualquer explicação**

**desnecessária dizendo alto, "Bom, acho que isto é um adeus, garoto."**

**Ele levou seu braço direito à frente para apertar a mão de Harry, mas no momento final**

**pareceu incapaz de fazê-lo, e meramente fechou seu punho e começou a balançá-lo pra**

**frente e pra trás como um metrônomo.**

- Que homem mais…. Nem encontro a palavra certa, mas não custava nada ter se despedido do sobrinho, quer dizer ele é que o criou – disse Molly incapaz de descrever o comportamento de pessoa tão fria.

**" Pronto, Dudinha?" perguntou Tia Petúnia, evitando olhar pra Harry.**

**Duda não respondeu, mas permaneceu no lugar com sua boca meio aberta, lembrando a**

**Harry um pouco do gigante Grope.**

**" Venha, então," disse Tio Valter.**

**Ele já havia chegado à sala de estar quando Duda murmurou, "Eu não entendo."**

**" Por quê ele não está vindo conosco?**

**Tio Valter e Tia Petúnia pararam onde estavam, fitando Duda como se ele tivesse dito que**

**queria se tornar uma bailarina.**

**" O que?" Tio Valter disse alto.**

**" Por que ele não está vindo também?" perguntou Duda.**

**" Bom, ele... ele não quer," disse Tio Valter, virando parar olhar pra Harry e adicionando,**

**"Você não quer, quer?"**

**" Nem um pouco," disse Harry.**

**" Viu?" Tio Valter disse a Duda, "Agora venha, estamos indo."**

**Ele atravessou a sala. Eles ouviram a porta da frente abrir, mas Duda não se moveu após**

**alguns pequenos passos. Petúnia parou também.**

- Parece que o filo tem mais tacto que os pais – disse Lilly orgulhosa de seu sobrino.

**" O que agora?" rosnou tio Valter, parado na porta.**

**Parecia que Duda estava lutando com um conceito muito difícil para se descrever com**

**palavras. Após vários momentos de aparente luta interna dolorosa ele disse, "Mas pra**

**onde ele está indo?"**

**Tia Petúnia e Tio Valter olharam um pro outro. Estava claro que Duda os estava**

**assustando. Hestia Jones quebrou o silêncio.**

**" Mas... você com certeza sabe pra onde seu primo está indo?" ela perguntou, parecendo**

**confusa.**

**" Claro que sabemos," disse Vernon. "Ele está saindo com gente da sua laia, não está?**

**Claro, Duda, vamos indo pro carro, você ouviu o homem, estamos com pressa."**

**Outra vez, Vernon Dursley marchou o mais longe que pôde da porta da frente, mas Duda**

**não se moveu**

**" Saindo com gente da nossa laia?" Hestia parecia ofendida. Harry nunca vira essa atitude**

**antes. Bruxos e bruxas pareciam chocados com o fato de que os parentes mais próximos**

**dele tinham pouco interesse no famoso Harry Potter.**

**" Está tudo bem," Harry disse a ela. "Não importa, mesmo."**

**" Não importa?" repetiu Hestia, sua voz aumentando gradativamente. "Essas pessoas não**

**percebem pelo quê você passou? Em que tipo de perigo você está? A posição única em**

**que você se encontra no coração do movimento anti-Voldemort?"**

- OH Harry – suspirou Lilly que a esta hora já não tinha mais forças para chorar.

**" Errrr... não," disse Harry. "Eles acham que eu sou uma perda de espaço, mas eu estou**

**acostumado..."**

- Ninguém se devia acustumar com tal coisa – disse Alice

**" Eu não acho que você seja uma perda de espaço."**

**Se Harry não tivesse visto os lábios de Duda mexerem, ele não teria acreditado. Ele fitou**

**Duda por bastante tempo antes de aceitar que fora seu primo que havia dito aquilo. Duda**

**estava vermelho. Harry estava embaraçado e chocado.**

**" Bem...eh...obrigado, Duda."**

**Outra vez Duda pareceu lutar contra seus pensamentos fortemente antes de dizer "Você**

**salvou minha vida."**

**" Na verdade não," disse Harry. "Era a sua alma que o dementador iria pegar..."**

- É impressão minha ou isto dá a entender que Harry lutou mesmo contra dementadores? – perguntou Remus

- Se ele lutou mesmo, então ele ainda é melhor do que eu pensei, este miúdo é realmente um génio – disse Moody, o que a esta altura já não surpreendeu ninguém, pois ele estava farto de elogiar Harry.

**Ele olhou curiosamente para seu primo. Eles não tiveram basicamente nenhum contato**

**no último verão ou antes, desde que Harry voltara para Privet Drive tão cedo e ficara em**

**seu quarto tanto tempo. Agora pareceu a Harry, em contrapartida, de que o copo de chá**

**gelado em que ele se cortara não tinha sido uma brincadeira afinal... Apesar de meio**

**tocado, ele estava aliviado de que Duda parecia ter acabado com sua habilidade de**

**expressar seus sentimentos. Após abrir a boca uma ou duas vezes mais, Duda se rendeu**

**a um silêncio escarlate.**

**Tia Petúnia caiu em lágrimas. Hestia Jones deu a ela um olhar aprovador que mudou para**

**neutralidade quando Tia Petúnia coreu e abraçou Duda ao invés de Harry.**

**" Tão...doce...Dudinha..." ela suspirou em seu peito maciço.**

**"Um...garoto...tão...amável...d..dizendo obrigado..."**

- Mas ele não disse obrigado – disse Lilly indignada com a atitude de sua irmã.

**" Mas ele não disse obrigado!" disse Hestia Jones indignada, "Ele apenas falou que não**

**achava que Harry era um desperdício de espaço!"**

**" Sim, mas vindo de Duda isso é quase um 'Eu te amo,'" disse Harry, dividido entre**

**preocupação e uma vontade de rir enquanto Tia Petúnia se agarrava em Duda como se**

**este tivesse acabado de salvar Harry de um prédio em chamas.**

**" Nós estamos indo ou não?" rosnou Tio Vernon, reaparecendo outra vez na porta da sala**

**de estar. "Eu pensei que tivéssemos um horário apertado!"**

**" Sim, sim nós estamos..." disse Dedalus, que estava assistindo a essas trocas com um ar**

**de incredulidade e agora parecia se recompor. "Nós realmente precisamos partir, Harry..."**

" **Até, Duda," disse Harry sob o olhar de censura de Tia Petúnia, "os dementadores**

**colocaram uma nova personalidade em você?"**

**" Não sei", murmurou Duda. "Te vejo por aí, Harry."**

**" Sim..." disse Harry, apertando a mão de Duda e a balançando. "Talvez. Se cuida,**

**Grande D."**

**Duda quase sorriu, então saiu da sala. Harry ouviu seus passos pesados saindo, e então**

**uma porta de carro bateu.**

**Tia Petúnia, cuja face estava enterrada em seu lenço, olhou em volta com o som. Ela não**

**parecia ter esperado ficar sozinha com Harry. Nojentamente guardando seu lenço em seu**

**bolso, ela disse "Bem...Adeus", e caminhou até a porta sem olhar pra ele.**

**" Adeus," disse Harry.**

**Ela parou e olhou pra trás. Por um momento, Harry teve o sentimento estranho de que ela**

**queria dizer algo a ele. Ela lhe deu um estranho, tremuloso olhar e pareceu parar na beira**

**da fala, mas então, com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, ela saiu a sala atrás de seu**

**marido e filho.**

- Não custava nada teres te despedido apropriadamente do teu sobrino, Petúnia – disse Lilly triste, pois com o passar dos anos a sua irmã ainda tinha ficado mais amargurada do que era atualmente.

Todos estavam a pensar na atitude de Petúnia e a indagar-se como esta mulher que criou o sobrinho quase desde que nasceu, poderia ser tão fria.

Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado!

**Respostas aos Reviews:**

**Biancah:** Obrigado. Bem por enquanto eu vou escrever tudo capitulo por capitulo, mas lá mais pelo meio é provável que eu edite algumas partes. Ainda não sei quantos capítulos a fic vai ter, pois eu vou postando a medida que os faço, mas provavelmente terá por volta de 40 capitulos.

**Marina Viana:** Ainda bem que gostas da fic, obrigado.

**Vanessa E. Potter: **Bem como eu disse em cima ainda não sei bem as mudanças que vão haver, acho que vai depender do humor em que eu estiver no dia em que escreva o capitulo, agora so tenho mesmo as ideias centrais da historia.

**Kika de Apus****: **Obrigada pelo apoio. É eu aço que essa é uma das partes centrais do último livro, pois é quando se tira a dúvida de que lado Snape está afinal.

**Clarizabel :** Ok, mas se quiseres escrever alguma, já tens aqui uma leitora.

bjS


End file.
